


A life of lies

by Risard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risard/pseuds/Risard
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando encuentras a un pobre hombre agonizando cerca de tu hogar?¿Qué pasa cuando toda la gente te dice que es un peligro pero no puedes evitar acercarte a él?¿Qué pasa cuando te dicen que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira por partida doble?¿Qué pasa cuando te enteras que tus enemigos son tus amigos y viceversa?Dime tú qué pasa si Harry James Potter Evans es un invento de Dumbledore para hacer feliz a su sobrina y amigas, dime tú que pasa...Yaoi, parejas raras (o eso pienso yo), grandes cambios en la historia.





	1. Prólogo: El extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si ereshomofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.

Un chico de se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles de su vecindario, este chico tenía una desordenada mata de cabello azabache, piel pálida, ojos verde esmeralda intenso detrás de un par de gafas redondas, delgado y tal vez con menos contextura de la que debería tener un chico de su edad, su nombre era Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no era un chico normal, en primera porque las vacaciones de verano no le gustaban para nada, en segunda porque Harry asistía al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, una escuela especializada en instruir a futuros magos.

Si, aunque pareciera increíble Harry Potter era un mago, pero era más que un mago común, la tercera razón por la que Harry no era mal era porque a un año de edad había derrotado al mago obscuro más tenebroso del último siglo, su nombre era Voldemort, aunque hace algún tiempo que Harry había descubierto que su verdadera identidad era Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero ese no era el punto.

A pesar de ser alguien muy especial tenía una vida de porquería, al menos fuera de la escuela, vivía con sus tíos y primo (Dursley para acabar pronto), los tres muggles (personas no mágicas) que detestaban la magia más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo (aunque posiblemente lo detestaran más a él), estaba con ellos desde que tenía poco más de un año de edad, sus padres habían muerto a manos de Voldemort y quedo al cuidado de los únicos parientes (por parte de madre) que tenía.

Los Dursley siempre hicieron de su vida un infierno, le privaban de alimento, lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de las escaleras (esta era su antigua habitación), lo vestían con la ropa vieja de Dudley (su primo) y lo golpeaban, trataban de suprimir la magia que sabían habitaba en su interior pero lo único que lograron fue que saliera en los momentos más inesperados.

Cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron, le dieron el segundo dormitorio de Dudley, su primo dejó de molestarlo por el miedo que le inspiraba un mago... aunque bueno, lo que más le alegraba era haber conocido la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Los Dursley siempre le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche porque iban alcoholizados, además de eso solo sabía que su madre era hermana de su tía, desconocía sus apariencias y nombres, le alegraba mucho ahora saberlos.

Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts encontró un lugar al cual sentir como un verdadero hogar, en el colegio había cuatro casas que distinguían a los integrantes por alguna característica en específico, Hufflepuff resaltaba el trabajo duro, Ravenclaw el interés por aprender, Gryffindor la valentía y Slytherin la astucia, por mencionar algunas de ellas.

Harry había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, conoció muy buenos amigos y se hizo otros tantos enemigos, pero no todo era un valle de rosas, durante los dos años que había pasado en Hogwarts se había visto envuelto en situaciones horriblemente peligrosas.

En primer año él y sus mejores amigos (Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger) habían rescatado la piedra filosofal y él se tuvo que enfrentar a Voldemort, en segundo año haba tenido que enfrentarse a una versión más joven de este mismo y a un basilisco, sacando a la hermana de su mejor amigo de la cámara de los secretos.

Acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones, hacia dos días que su segundo curso había terminado y ya deseaba regresar, no le gustaban los Dursley, así que todas las noches salía de la casa y vagaba por las obscuras calles del vecindario, mientras menos los tuviera cerca mejor.

Pasó cerca de un callejón cuando escuchó el sonido de botes de basura ser tirados al suelo, Harry sabía que su curiosidad era mala en muchas ocasiones, pero otras tantas le habían traído cosas muy buenas, así que haciendo uso de su valentía Gryffindor caminó hacia el callejón para ver lo que ocurría.

Se encontró a un perro grande y negro tirado contra los derribados contenedores, estaba muy flaco, sucio y un tanto herido, de cierta forma ese perro le recordaba así mismo cuando su tío Vernom se pasaba con sus castigos, demasiados golpes, demasiadas tareas domésticas, muy poca comida...

La casa de los Dursley estaba solo a dos cuadras debido a que ya estaba regresando, así que corrió hasta allá y regresó con el perro llevando un recipiente con agua, otro con trozos de carne y un trapo mojado.

Le dio de comer al animal y después hizo que bebiera un poco de agua, después le limpió las heridas con el trapo y le acarició el lomo (cuidando de no tocar ninguna herida) para transmitirle confianza.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba para nada, el cuerpo del perro comenzó a perder pelo, la constitución del animal se hacía cada vez más humana, el hocico se juntaba a la cara formando una boca, las patas delanteras se convertían en manos, las patas traseras...

Ahora frente a Harry no había un perro, sino un hombre de cara triste y demacrada con los ojos ensombrecidos, una cabellera larga y enmarañada que le llegaba a los codos y una piel tan blanca como la cera, parecía un vampiro, un vampiro algo desnutrido y herido.

A Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que el extraño hombre antes perro lo había mirado con genuina sorpresa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, se encontraba en esos momentos desmayado.

Por un segundo Harry pensó que tal vez había presenciado una transformación de licántropo, pero desechó la idea rápidamente por lo ridículo que sonaba hasta en su cabeza, si fuera un licántropo habría sido antes un lobo, no un perro, además de que ese día no era luna llena, una transformación habría sido imposible.

Pensándolo mejor, ese hombre tenía que ser un mago, había visto a la profesora McGonagall transformarse en gato muchas veces, y recordaba vagamente a Hermione explicándole acerca de magos que podían tomar la forma de un animal en específico, animagos sino mal recordaba.

Pues ese hombre parecía un claro animago, sabía que podía llegar a ser peligroso dado que era un completo desconocido, pero haciendo uso de su nula capacidad para ignorar cuando los demás tenían un problema levantó con cuidado al hombre, pasó uno de sus brazos tras su cuello y con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastró hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Con un poco de trabajo lo llevó hasta su habitación, y lo dejó sobre su cama, si tenía el suficiente cuidado sus tíos no se enterarían de que tenía un mago escondido en su habitación, observó como el desconocido se retorcía en medio de su inconciencia, como si no hubiera estado en un lugar cómodo durante mucho tiempo, tomó una de las pocas mantas que había logrado quitarles a sus tíos y la tendió sobre el suelo para dormir por un rato, el día siguiente estaría llena de dudas hacia al hombre que tenía al lado.

_Lo que Harry no sabía era que sus acciones hacia ese hombre le cambiarían la vida para siempre._


	2. Un confundido Sirius Black

Era un nuevo día en la vida de Harry Potter.

El azabache abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda para darse cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo y no en su cama, después de unos segundos de confusión recordó lo ocurrido esa noche y el mago que había encontrado, se colocó las gafas y miró hacia su cama encontrando al hombre todavía dormido, observó su reloj de muñeca y vio que era bastante temprano, sus tíos y primo no se levantarían en un rato.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, fue directo a la cocina y preparó un desayuno sencillo, algunos huevos con un poco de tocino y un poco de fruta picada, no sabía cuánto llevaba el hombre sin comer o que había estado comiendo, pero estaba seguro de que una comida bien sazonada no le haría mal.

Subió los platos con comida y una jarra con agua a su habitación, justo al entrar vio como la nariz del hombre se agitaba oliendo la comida en un mero gesto canino, se rio por lo bajo mientras el desconocido despertaba y le imploraba con la mirada que le diera un poco de alimento.

Harry sumamente conmovido (y empático también) se apresuró a entregarle la comida que llevaba y miró con tristeza al hombre abalanzarse sobre los recipientes, parecía que no hubiera comido en años y pudo notar que seguía teniendo ciertos gestos caninos.

El Gryffindor espero pacientemente a que el hombre terminara de comer (lo cual fue rápido) y después se empinara la jarra de agua como si llevara años sin beber tan siquiera un poco, el hombre se relamió los restos y luego miró a Harry.

\- ¿Estas mejor?-preguntó Harry tratando desesperadamente de terminar con el silencio incómodo.

-Sí, muchas gracias, no había tenido una comida como esta en años-habló con voz apagada pero tranquila.

-Soy Harry Potter-vio que el hombre no parecía asombrado ni emocionado por esa información, es más, parecía completamente ignorante de esta, aunque parecía hacer alguna clase de esfuerzo mental- ¿y tú eres?

-Soy Sirius Black, no sé porque pero tu nombre me suena de alguna parte, es como si ya te conociera de antes-dijo rascándose la cabeza-bueno, seguro que lo recordaré después.

-No recuerdo haberte conocido antes-dijo Harry-pero no importa, eres un animago ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? ¿Y porque estabas herido cuando te encontré?

-Sí, soy animago, aunque uno ilegal.

\- ¿Uno ilegal?

-El ministerio vigila mucho a aquellos que se convierten en animagos, es peligroso intentarlo porque puede tener consecuencias fatales, me volví animago cuando estaba en Hogwarts aunque no recuerdo porque lo hice, mi cabeza esta hecha un lio-dijo esto ultimo frotándose las sienes.

\- ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?

El hombre sufrió un escalofrió-Desgraciadamente lo recuerdo, estaba con los Dementores.

\- ¿Dementores?, ¿Qué es eso?

-Los Dementores son criaturas horribles, seres inmundos que te absorben la paz, la esperanza y la alegría con solo tenerlos cerca, te dejan solo con tus pensamientos y recuerdos más desagradables.

\- ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como ese?

-No sé-dijo frustrado el hombre mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza-es decir, no recuerdo en si haber estado con ellos, pero se que lo estuve por como me siento, solo un Dementor me había hecho sentir tan mal antes, ¿tienes chocolate?

\- ¿Chocolate?

-Sí, ayuda a deshacerse de las sensaciones que te da un Dementor, me siento mejor que antes porque me alejé de ellos, pero me ayudaría un poco.

-No lo sé, ahora veo, creo que tengo algunas ranas de chocolate entre mis cosas.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

Mientras Harry buscaba bajo su cama Sirius volvió a preguntar- ¿Tu asistes a Hogwarts?

-Si-dijo sacando dos ranas de chocolate-Acabo de terminar mi segundo curso, hace tres días que volví a la casa de mis tíos.

\- ¿Tus tíos?

-Si-dijo con tristeza- mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo era muy pequeño, ellos eran magos pero aparentemente no tenían más familia que lo fuera, así que mis tíos muggles me cuidan desde entonces.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-dijo culpable por sacar un tema como ese.

-No lo sabias-dijo entregándole las ranas de chocolate, Sirius las mordió y al instante sintió un súbito calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Justo lo que necesitaba-dijo sonriendo-ahora cuéntame más de ti, quiero conocer a quien me ha ayudado.

-Bueno...

Y así comenzó una amena platica donde se contaron de todo, Harry descubrió que Sirius había sido un Gryffindor al igual que él, que tenía un hermano menor llamado Regulus, que sus padres se llamaban Orion y Walburga Black, que tuvo tres mejores amigos en Hogwarts cuyos nombres no recordaba (tampoco sus apariencias) pero si sus apodos: Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta, que se habían autonombrado los Merodeadores y que vivían para hacer a Minnie (la profesora McGonagall) vieja antes de tiempo.

Le contó acerca de un fabuloso mapa que habían inventado, en este venían todos los lugares y pasadizos de Hogwarts además de que podía ubicar a cualquier persona, fantasma o animal (siempre y cuando tuviera un nombre) que estuviera dentro del castillo, dijo que se llamaba "El Mapa del Merodeador". Le habló sobre todas las bromas que hacía con sus amigos y su sueño de ser auror (recordaba vagamente haber empezado la formación para ello), además le reveló el secreto para pasar a través del Sauce Boxeador y que la casa de los gritos no estaba encantada (lo que hacia los ruidos era otra cosa, pero no recordaba que).

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que escuchó los gritos de su tía Petunia.

\- ¿YA ESTÁS LEVANTADO? TIENES QUE HACER EL DESAYUNO

-SI TÍA PETUNIA, AHORA BAJO

Sirius gruñó-Yo me estaba divirtiendo, tu tía es una aguafiestas.

-Aun así tengo que bajar Sirius, si mi tía viene y te ve me meteré en problemas, ¿estarás bien si te dejo un rato solo?

-Descuida, soy un niño grande-bromeó alegremente.

-Vuelvo al rato.

Harry tuvo que pasar un buen rato soportando a sus tíos hasta que estos le permitieron volver a su habitación, regresó con una buena porción de comida que metió en una bolsa y escondió dentro de su camisa (la ropa gigante de Dudley servía para algo después de todo), cuando llegó Sirius estaba acariciando a Hedwig.

-Te traje de comer Sirius.

-Muchas gracias, muero de hambre-dijo mordiendo una pierna de pollo.

-Mientras terminas de comer hare mis deberes, debo aprovechar ahora que mis tíos no están, apenas ayer pude sacar los libros del baúl sin que se diera cuenta.

Harry comenzó con la terea de transfiguración que les había dejado la profesora McGonagall, había tenido unos cuantos problemas hasta que Sirius se acercó a ayudarle, había dicho que esa era su materia estrella cuando asistió a Hogwarts, después de saber que era un animago no le quedaba ninguna duda de eso.

Pasó una tarde muy amena con la compañía de Sirius pero desgraciadamente tuvo que terminar, por la noche hablaron de lo riesgoso que resultaba si alguno de sus tíos decidía hacerle una visita sorpresa, así que Harry llevó al animago a una casa abandonada que había a tres cuadras de la de sus tíos, la dueña se había mudado cuando el tenía ocho años pero no había querido venderla, supuso que sería un buen lugar para que Sirius se quedara, de paso dejó sus cosas de Hogwarts ahí, así terminaría sus deberes más a gusto.

Se despidió de Sirius prometiendo regresar la noche siguiente para hablar y darle de comer, aunque este dijo que podía encargarse de conseguir su propia comida, Harry se recostó sobre su cama y suspiró alegremente.

-Por primera vez no estoy solo en Privet Drive


	3. Una temprana despedida

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Harry hubiera encontrado a Sirius y las cosas iban de maravilla.

Sirius no estaba dentro de los esquemas de lo que era un adulto convencional, al menos no del tipo de adultos que el estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Harry conocía adultos como los Dursley, que se preocupaban por si mismos y ser mejores que los demás sin importar nada, negando cualquier imperfección en ellos mismos (tío Vernom y tía Petunia) o en sus familiares más cercanos (Dudley).

Pero también estaban los adultos como sus profesores de Hogwarts, estrictos, responsables y dispuestos a ayudar (aunque Snape solo lo hiciera con su propia casa), siempre encargados de mejorar y cumplir sus obligaciones mientras vigilaban que sus alumnos estuvieran bien, con Hagrid las cosas eran parecidas, solamente que el guardabosques era un poco descuidado y distraído, pero aun así muy responsable con lo que debía (en especial si era encargo de Dumbledore).

En cambio Sirius era más... infantil, por definirlo de alguna forma, tomaba la mayoría de las situaciones muy a la ligera y le gustaba asumir riesgos, se comportaba como un adolescente en proceso de maduración, a pesar de eso se había dado cuenta de que podía tomar ciertas cosas con seriedad si estas la requerían, como el asunto de su "amnesia".

Harry sabía que Sirius se encontraba bastante (mejor dicho demasiado) confundido, también sabía que la razón de ello probablemente tenía que ver con el estado en que lo encontró y con que haya estado cerca de esos seres llamados Dementores, Harry lo sabía, por eso también presentía que alejado de esos seres probablemente sus recuerdos irían volviendo poco a poco, pero su melancolía y sus momentos donde parecía a punto de recordar algo no podían dejar de parecerle extraños.

Como aquella vez que le mostró su Nimbus 2.000 y le habló sobre sus compañeros en el equipo de Quidditch, cuando habló de las cazadoras (Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet) se quedó como ido y murmuró por lo bajo algo que entendió como: "él era Cazador".

También estaba esa noche en que paseaban por Privet Drive y vieron a un gato callejero perseguir una rata, su expresión nuevamente en blanco, pero esa vez murmuró un nombre: "el pequeño Peter". Harry se había preguntado quien era Peter pero por mucho que Sirius se esforzó no consiguió recordarlo en ese momento.

Y así pasaban los días con Harry viendo las reacciones de Sirius, había comenzado a anotar los momentos en que le daban esos lapsus, que los causaba y que murmuraba después, reuniendo la información Sirius parecía hacer ciertas conclusiones acerca de su vida que le ayudaban a no estar tan perdido, poco después esas mismas conclusiones le aclaraban mucho más los recuerdos.

Ahora recordaba los nombres de Colagusano y Lunático: Peter Petigrew y Remus Lupin, que el primero era un animago al igual que él (podía transformarse en rata) y el segundo un hombre lobo (él causaba los ruidos que salían de la casa de los gritos) que Dumbledore había dejado entrar a Hogwarts con ciertas precauciones y que gracias a sus formas animagas podían hacerle compañía durante la Luna Llena.

También recordaba conocer a alguien que llamaba "Quejicus", que era un Slytherin y que por alguna extraña razón debía recordarle que se lavara el pelo, también alguien a quien llamaba "La Serpiente Mayor" y que tenía ojos rojos como rubíes.

Estaba recordando de todo un poco pero extrañamente nada sobre su amigo Cornamenta, curiosamente recordaba cosas del resto, incluso de personas que ni eran cercanas a él, pero no podía recordar nada sobre su amigo salvo que fue cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor, otra cosa que le parecía extraña era su actitud para con el director Dumbledore, al mismo Sirius le parecía extraño recordar al anciano mago con un sentimiento parecido a la repulsión, pero como no parecía nada importante lo dejaron pasar.

-Tal vez puedas acompañarme a Hogwarts en tu forma animaga Sirius, regresar al colegio podría ayudarte a recordar mejor.

Esa idea se le había ocurrido justo después de leer su carta de Hogwarts. ¿Qué mejor lugar para recordar a sus antiguos amigos y demás que donde ocurrieron las cosas en primer lugar?

-Es posible-dijo el hombre pensativo-oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que vas a comprar las cosas del colegio? No parece que los Dursley te lleven.

-Y no lo hacen, en primer año me llevó Hagrid pero solo porque no me habían dejado leer la carta, y este último año me quedé en casa de los Weasley hasta entrar al colegio, pero esta vez están de vacaciones en Egipto.

Sirius sonrió traviesamente-Pues déjame decirte Harry que yo voy a enseñarte cómo puedes ir al callejón Diagon sin necesidad de nadie, empaca tus cosas porque le dirás a los Dursley que te dejaran de ver antes de tiempo.

Harry hizo caso a las palabras de Sirius y empacó sus cosas, sus libros del colegio, su uniforme, su varita, su Nimbus 2.000, los regalos de cumpleaños que le mandaron sus amigos entre otras cosas, estaba lo bastante seguro de que los Dursley no lo dejarían ir a ninguna parte, a tío Vernom le gustaba hacer su vida miserable después de todo, pero él no contaba con la oportuna llegada de la tía Marge.

Estaban desayunando cuando tío Vernom dijo que traería a su hermana para que pasara unas semanas con ellos y lo amenazó con que no quería ninguna anormalidad, fue entonces cuando Harry tuvo una gran idea.

-Mira tío Vernom, en mi colegio nos dejan ir algunas veces al pueblo pero para eso necesito que me firmes la autorización, conozco un lugar donde puedo quedarme hasta que empiecen mis clases, si firmas la autorización me iré antes de que tía Marge me vea y no tendrá que ver mi "anormalidad".

Después de convencer a su tío de que de esa forma Marge no sospecharía nada consiguió la autorización firmada para Hogsmeade y el permiso para irse, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la casa abandonada sin que sus tíos se dieran cuenta, esa noche Sirius le diría como llegar al callejón Diagon.

-Por la noche-

Sirius y el caminaban por las solitarias y obscuras calles de Privet Drive, el animago le había pedido que lo llevara a la parte más abandonada pues aunque los muggles no solían reconocer la magia por muy enfrente que estuviera más valía no correr riesgos. Harry se preguntaba porque Sirius decía eso ¿Qué tan extraña seria esa forma de llegar al callejón Diagon?

Finalmente, Harry le dijo a Sirius que se detuvieran, estaban en la calle Magnolia, esta era muy transitada durante el día cosa contraria a la noche, por lo cual era el lugar indicado para hacer cosas "anormales" cuando el astro rey se ocultara.

-Bien, ahora saca tu varita y extiéndela hacia el frente.

-Pero no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts Sirius, pueden expulsarme si lo hago.

-No vas a hacer magia pero necesitas tu varita para tomar el bus.

Aunque un poco confundido por las palabras del hombre decidió hacerle caso, saco la varita de su baúl y la extendió al frente justo como Sirius le había indicado, este le gritó que saltara para atrás mientras tomaba su forma animaga.

Habían coincidido en que sería muy extraño si lo veían con un desconocido (aunque Sirius no terminaba de entender el asunto del Niño-Qué-Vivió) así que acordaron que Sirius lo acompañaría con su forma animaga, era un extraño presentimiento que tenían ambos, no debía dejar que vieran a Sirius.

Escuchó un gran estruendo y saltó atrás justo como le dijo Sirius, estuvo a punto de caerse, un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había estado Harry.

Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO.

El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Stan era apenas unos años mayor que él, tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, además de un montón de granos.

-Así que... así que este autobús... ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?

-Sí -dijo Stan con orgullo-a donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua.

\- ¿Cuánto costaría ir a Londres?

-Once sickles-dijo Stan-. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.

\- ¿Puedo subir a Canuto al autobús?-dijo apuntando hacia Sirius, habían acordado que lo llamaría así para no tener que decir "mi mascota" o algo por el estilo.

-Claro, súbelo, pero te cobraré tres sickles más porque es un perro muy grande, si lo mantienes controlado no tiene por qué molestar a los otros pasajeros.

-Supongo que es justo.

Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo, ahora entendía porque Sirius le había dicho que se guardara algunos sickles en el bolsillo, le entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata, el chico le ayudó a subir el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig al autobús.

No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.

-La tuya es ésta -susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante-. Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Ernie él es... cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry-dijo simplemente, esperando que no preguntara por su apellido.

-Pues mucho gusto Harry-dijo Stan mientras Ernie le hacía un ademan con la cabeza.

Harry se aseguró de taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo, no quería que su fama hiciera acto de presencia, se sentó en la cama mientras Canuto se recostaba a su lado.

Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse miró a Sirius que se reía de forma muy canina, lo miró mal para después reírse el también.

Los brujos fueron bajando poco a poco mientras Harry se entretenía repasando el manual para cuidado de escobas que venía en el regalo de Hermione, al final solo él y Sirius (incluyendo también a Stan y Ernie) quedaron en el autobús.

\- ¿A qué parte de Londres?

-Al callejón Diagon.

Después de ver pasar un montón de edificios a lo que le parecía velocidad luz Ernie pisó el freno y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante del Caldero Chorreante.

-Adiós-dijo bajando del autobús con Sirius a su lado mientras Stan le ayudaba con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

-Hasta luego Harry, vuelve a tomar el autobús pronto.


	4. Recuerdos y cosas muy extrañas

Harry entró en el Caldero Chorreante y saludó a Tom, el dueño de la taberna.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí en estas fechas Harry? Aun falta para que inicies el siguiente curso en Hogwarts ¿no?

—Si, pero decidí que un tiempo alejado de mis parientes muggle no me haría daño, parecen incomodos cuando me ven leyendo los libros del colegio, la magia no les agrada mucho.

—Ahora entiendo, si quieres puedo darte una habitación por el resto del verano.

—Eso estaría bien, muchas gracias, pero... ¿Puede Canuto quedarse?

Tom miró al perro por un segundo—Si te aseguras de que no moleste a los demás clientes yo no veo problema, la habitación 11 está libre.

El tabernero amablemente le ayudo a subir sus cosas y una vez que este se retiró dejándole un plato con bollos Sirius volvió a su forma normal.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció el autobús noctambulo Harry?

—No estuvo nada mal ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Lo tomaba siempre que me peleaba con mi madre y después venia aquí, de hecho esta es la habitación que siempre me daban.

Comieron los bollos del plato y después se desplomaron sobre la cama (Sirius con forma de perro y semi acostado sobre las piernas de Harry) para caer profundamente dormidos.

A Harry le fascinaba su nueva rutina, podía levantarse a la hora que quisiera para después desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante riéndose por las ocurrencias y apariencias de los demás huéspedes, después él y Sirius paseaban por el callejón Diagon entreteniéndose con todas esas tiendas de brujería que había por toda la calle empedrada.

Hacia sus tareas en la heladería de Florean Fortescue (este mismo le ayudaba con Historia de la Magia) quien le daba gratis a Harry un helado de crema y caramelo cada media hora (también le regalaba cosas a Sirius de vez en cuando).

Tanto Sirius como él se habían visto fascinados por la nueva escoba del mercado, una Saeta de Fuego, pero como su Nimbus nunca había fallado Harry se decidió a no comprarla (para frustración de Sirius), en cambio fue por los materiales del colegio, visitó la botica para conseguir los ingredientes de pociones, donde Sirius tuvo un lapsus y cuando estuvieron solos le dijo que “Quejicus” necesitaba lavarse el pelo porque preparar tantas pociones se lo dejaba muy grasoso, inevitablemente pensó en el profesor Snape pero le pareció que solo era una coincidencia.

Cuando se probó su túnica y vio que le quedaba muy corta tanto de piernas como de brazos Sirius tuvo un nuevo lapsus, recordando que eso le pasaba a su amigo Cornamenta, llegando a Flourish y Blotts susurró casi sin darse cuenta Lunático, mientras el veía al dependiente batallar con los ejemplares de El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos.

Había sido un alivio tener a Sirius consigo cuando Hagrid se lo envió, Sirius agarró el libro y lo acarició en la cubierta haciendo que se calmara, dijo que el libro era como un animalito a la defensiva y que necesitaba entrar en confianza, acordó con el dependiente decirle cómo manejar los libros para que pudiera venderlos con facilidad si él prometía no decirle a los compradores como manejarlos, quería saber si sus amigos serían capaces de averiguarlo.

Solo eran las primeras semanas así que no vería a muchos alumnos pronto, pero el dependiente prometió guardar el secreto y no contarle a ninguno de sus clientes a menos de que estos se lo preguntaran insistentemente.

El resto de las semanas fueron simplemente de diversión (algo que no tenía hace mucho tiempo), incluso cuando ya había terminado sus deberes Florean le regalaba algunos helados cuando iba a hacerle platica por un rato y por mucho que se hubo negado (y vaya que fue mucho) Sirius terminó por arrastrarlo a una tiendas de ropa tanto muggle como mágicas hasta que tuvo un nuevo guardarropa completo, todo pagado con el dinero de Sirius.

Y aunque no lo habían siquiera pensado el callejón Diagon ayudó mucho con la memoria de Sirius, recordaba a gran parte de los Gryffindor de su curso junto con algunos personajes de otras cosas, las memorias sobre sus amigos Remus y Peter estaban completas hasta principios de séptimo año, de los últimos datos que recordó sobre estos le llamó mucho la atención algo sobre Remus.

Al parecer a finales de su sexto año Remus Lupin había comenzado a salir con Lucius Malfoy, Sirius le comentó que este último había estado comprometido con su prima, Narcissa Black, desde que el tenia uso de razón, pero en tercer año se dio cuenta de que había caído bajo los encantos del chico Lupin y se propuso conquistarlo, le tomó todo su tercer año y los principios del cuarto que aceptara ser su amigo, el resto de su cuarto año para que se interesara en él, quinto año y la mayor parte de sexto para que aceptara ser su novio, finalmente cuando su amado Remus lo aceptó rompió el compromiso con la familia Black sin importar lo que su padre u otras personas dijeran.

Extraño, muy extraño, Sirius describía a Lucius Malfoy como un digno Slytherin, pero uno capaz de ignorar todos los ideales con los que había sido educado para tener a su lado la persona que amaba, el Lucius Malfoy que Harry conocía era muy distinto, además de que estaba casado con Narcissa Black, para él no tenía sentido que después de todo ese esfuerzo para estar con Remus al final se casara con la misma persona que él había rechazado.

Algo raro había allí.

Otra cosa que le parecía extraña (la cantidad de cosas que le parecían extrañas iba en creciente aumento) era lo poco que recordaba sobre el director Dumbledore y su amigo Cornamenta, al primero lo recordaba solamente como el viejo amable que les ofrecía caramelos de limón cuando terminaban en su despacho, al segundo como su mejor amigo y cazador del equipo de quidditch, no recordaba nada más sobre él, solo el detalle de las túnicas cortas pero eso no le daba muchas pistas.

Tal vez en Hogwarts recordaría más.

Faltando ya poco para el comienzo de curso se encontró con varios alumnos de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se vieron muy sorprendidos cuando supieron que se estaba quedando en el Caldero Chorreante, se sintió ligeramente culpable cuando escuchó que le habían mandado cartas a casa de los Dursley, los padres de Ron incluso fueron a buscarlo, había estado tan entretenido con Sirius que olvidó decirles donde estaba.

Un encuentro muy extraño fue el que tuvo con la familia Malfoy una semana antes de regresar al colegio, vio a Lucius Malfoy como nunca pensó que lo iba a ver:

El pelo extremadamente desordenado, estaba más pálido de lo que ya era, tenía los labios levemente purpuras y sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas apenas perceptibles ojeras (sus pupilas ahora que las veía tenían una tonalidad rosa), aun así mantenía su máscara de seriedad y malicia.

Pudo ver a Draco Malfoy mirando a su padre con una mueca parecida a la preocupación, mientras que la señora Malfoy se veía del todo normal, incluso parecía un poco alegre.

Sí que era raro.

Al final abandonó el Caldero Chorreante con todas sus cosas mientras Sirius se quedaba en el callejón Diagon, el mayor le dijo que no se preocupara por él, que seguiría en su forma canina y lo vería en Hogsmeade, sabia como llegar a La Casa de los Gritos desde el callejón Diagon así que no había problema.

Tanto el cómo Hermione habían decidido quedarse con los Weasley hasta que comenzaran las clases, lo cual tenía un poco incómodo a Ron pues Crookshanks, el nuevo gato de Hermione, había intentado comerse a Scabbers, así comenzó la amena rutina que tanto le gustaba de la Madriguera.

Definitivamente, los Weasley eran su familia favorita.


	5. Sueños y dudas

Harry estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, en él veía a una versión joven de Voldemort (más específicamente un Tom Riddle con no más de 30 años) que charlaba animadamente con su padre James Potter mientras veía de fondo a Lucius Malfoy abrazando a un joven castaño, un muchacho más bajito y gordo que el resto junto a otro de sonrisa maliciosa, otro que se parecía a su amigo Neville, uno que guardaba cierto parecido con Sirius, otro par de morenos y varios pelirrojos, dos de los cuales eran gemelos y le recordaban a Percy, para terminar, podía ver a Sirius y al profesor Snape en un rincón de la imagen, parecían molestos por algo ya que lanzaban pequeños bufidos (en el caso del profesor Snape) y graciosos pucheros (en el caso de Sirius), su padre y Voldemort solo reían al ver las reacciones de estos últimos.

Era un sueño muy extraño, pero aun así debía admitir que era agradable, por lo menos hasta que varias chicas entraron en el campo de visión, de todas ellas pudo reconocer a tres, Narcissa Malfoy, Molly Weasley y su propia madre Lily Potter, a cada paso que las féminas daban un aura obscura envolvía el lugar, cada una de ellas se colocó al lado del hombre que quiso, los restantes retrocedieron y desaparecieron en un resplandor verde.

Los hombres que seguían allí abrazaban a las chicas como si de ello dependiera sus vidas, solo tenían ojos para ellas y estas se veían muy satisfechas con ello, todas excepto una, castaña, bajita, y un poco regordeta, estaba abrazada al hombre que le recordaba a Neville, comenzó a llorar repentinamente y beso en los labios a su chico antes de alejarse de él.

La escena cambió repentinamente, la misma chica castaña sostenía un bebé en brazos mientras miraba a otros que dormían en sus cunas, morenos, pelirrojos, castaños, rubios... dio un beso en la frente al que sostenía y lo dejó sobre la cuna mientras se despedía llorando, giró para salir por la puerta cuando... una luz iluminó el cuarto.

La mujer volvió y tomó al bebé nuevamente en brazos, le dio muchos besos por toda la cara mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente, antes de que la imagen desapareciera completamente alcanzó a oír una voz dulce que decía:

—Yo arreglare esto, todo estará bien pequeños, todo estará bien pequeño Nev...

Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con la obscuridad de la noche, era de los sueños más extraños que había tenido hasta ahora, iba a ponerse a pensar en lo que aquel sueño podía significar cuando sus parpados cayeron adormilados, se sentía muy cálido y cómodo, sin esforzarse mucho se quedó dormido.

—Al día siguiente—

El joven Potter se removió en su lugar gracias a la luz que se colaba de alguna parte, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy a gusto en donde se encontraba y no le apetecía en lo absoluto moverse, desgraciadamente la molesta luz seguía ahí y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos, miró el techo de la habitación mientras trataba de incorporarse pero algo se lo impidió.

Mirando hacia abajo pudo ver dos brazos sujetos a su cintura, al fijarse mejor pudo ver que se trataba de los gemelos Weasley, Fred estaba a su lado derecho, le pasaba ese mismo brazo por encima de su cuerpo hasta sujetarse en el extremo contrario de su cintura, George estaba a su lado izquierdo haciendo lo mismo que Fred, la diferencia estaba en que usaba el brazo izquierdo y este se aferraba al lado derecho de su cintura.

Ambos chicos estaban muy juntos a él, seguramente para no caerse puesto que la cama era pequeña, pero eso no explicaba porque los pelirrojos estaban abrazándolo en ese instante cuando ellos dos tenían sus propias camas en las que recordaba claramente ellos se habían acostado a dormir.

Pensando en lo incomoda que sería la situación si los gemelos despertaban trató de deshacer el abrazo doble que le proporcionaban, pero solo logró que los gemelos se acercaran más a él, Harry sintió una extraña incomodidad invadirle, después de todo, nunca había tenido a alguien TAN cerca de el en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

Al final ocurrió lo que menos quería, Fred y George despertaron.

Con ojos adormilados—Buenos días Harry—dijo Fred quitando su brazo de la cintura de Harry para tallarse sus adormecidos ojos.

George hacia lo mismo— ¿Estás mejor?

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí, durante la noche me desperté para ir por algo de agua cuando te vi empapado en sudor, desperté a Fred y supusimos que tenías una pesadilla, así que nos acostamos a tu lado tratando de calmarte, papá leyó un libro donde decía que si susurras cosas buenas a los oídos de las personas con pesadillas posiblemente sus sueños malos desaparezcan.

—Así que comenzamos a susurrarte cosas que pensamos te parecerían buenas, cuando por fin te calmaste estábamos algo cansados y nos quedamos dormidos en tu cama.

— ¿Estas molesto por eso?—preguntó el gemelo de la izquierda.

—No George, solo estoy un poco sorprendido, nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca como están ustedes ahora, pero...—Harry se ruborizó incomodo— ¿podrían darme espacio? No estoy acostumbrado a esto

—Está bien Harry—ambos se levantaron—por cierto, yo soy George—dijo el gemelo de la derecha señalándose.

—No—dijo sentándose en la cama—tu eres Fred y el—señaló al gemelo de la izquierda—es George.

—Te digo que yo soy George pequeño Harry—insistió el pelirrojo de la derecha.

Harry elevó los hombros—No importa lo que digas, sé que tú eres Fred, bajare a ver si la señora Weasley tiene listo el almuerzo—y se fue de ahí.

En cuanto Harry salió por la puerta el gemelo de la derecha se giró sorprendido hacia el otro.

—Feorge ¿te das cuenta?, Harry nos reconoció, ¡Nos reconoció!, ni siquiera mamá puede distinguirnos.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Gred, supongo que es una de esas cosas que hacen a Harry, Harry.

Y tratando de ocultar el shock que sentían bajaron a desayunar.

—Abajo—

Harry ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo Ron hablar sobre equipos de Quidditch, Harry realmente no lo estaba escuchando, simplemente pensaba en la manera que vio a Percy el día que se encontró con todos los Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante.

Mundo retrospectivo: On

Cuando Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante acompañado de sus mejores amigos se encontró al resto de los Weasley (al menos los que él conocía) charlando amenamente mientras bebían distintos líquidos, rápidamente Percy se levantó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a él con caminar apurado para saludarlo, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que captó una mirada de su madre que transmitía un mensaje desconocido para él mas no para Percy.

El pelirrojo redujo la velocidad de su caminar, se enderezó y puso en su rostro una mueca impasible mientras terminaba de caminar hacia él, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:

—Es un placer verte, Harry.

—Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa pero notando cierta incomodidad en el pelirrojo.

—Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano.

—Muy bien, gracias...

— ¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...

—Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry, este se ruborizó muy levemente—. Sencillamente increíble.

Percy frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.

— ¡Mamá! —Dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso...

—He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.

—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.

— ¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.

Harry pudo ver como Percy asentía levemente con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que era un movimiento inconsciente ya que ni el mismo Percy parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, prestaban más atención a Ginny que se reía del comentario que hicieron los gemelos.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con una altivez que le pareció forzada—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...

Se fue y George dio un suspiro.

—Intentamos hacer que se relajara, debe entender que su actitud tan... “repelente” le va a costar caro algún día—le dijo a Harry.

—Lo estábamos logrando, incluso nos ayudó a planear un par bromas que a nosotros no se nos hubieran ocurrido—dijo muy entusiasmado—pero mi madre nos descubrió y ha estado presionando más a Percy desde ese momento, es como si ella pensara que su hijo no tiene derecho a relajarse.

Mundo retrospectivo: Off

Y actualmente no podía ver a Percy sonreír, los gemelos, e incluso Ron le dijeron que cuando más pequeño Percy solía bromear con ellos sin dejar de ser responsable, tenía un brillante futuro como  un prefecto imperfecto. Pero después su madre comenzó a reprochárselo y con el paso de los días Percy dejó de ser un chico normal que buscaba divertirse para convertirse en una maquina obsesionada con las reglas.

Harry no podía entender porque la señora Weasley hacia algo así, porque si cualquier persona se ponía a analizarlo detenidamente se daría cuenta de que Percy no era feliz.


	6. De regreso al castillo

Finalmente llegó el momento de volver a Hogwarts, los días que se quedó en la casa de los Weasley fueron tan entretenidos como los del año pasado, Harry se divirtió mucho con los improvisados partidos de Quidditch que tenían de vez en cuando, hizo travesuras con los gemelos (travesuras a las cuales sorprendentemente se unió Percy), habló con el señor Weasley sobre los objetos muggles que él conocía, conversó con Ron acerca de Quidditch y lo que habían hecho los años anteriores, así como vio a Hermione parlotear sobre las nuevas materias que cursarían, por un momento se vio tentado a contarle al pelirrojo y la castaña sobre Sirius pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, él sabía que por alguna razón Sirius había terminado en su barrio y ambos pensaban que no podía ser por una razón precisamente buena, así que decidió callar.

 

Había tenido más de esos sueños donde aparecía su padre junto a Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, Harry pensó que si Sirius recordaba al profesor Snape como un compañero del colegio y Snape había tenido problemas con su padre mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts Sirius debía conocer a su padre, intentaría mostrarle el álbum con fotografías que le regaló Hagrid.

Junto con todos esos sueños venían situaciones muy incomodas, pues como el día del primer sueño los gemelos se movieron a su cama en los siguientes, la mayoría de las mañanas amanecía siendo abrazado por uno o ambos pelirrojos (muy raramente era solo uno), Harry suponía que era cansado tratar de calmarlo a mitad de la noche cuando tenía una de sus pesadillas, pero le seguía pareciendo incomodo amanecer de esa forma, sobre todo por las posiciones.

Normalmente los gemelos terminaban abrazándolo por la cintura y descansando sus cabezas en la almohada, pero cinco días atrás tuvo a Fred con su cabeza recargada en el espacio de su cuello y la de George en su estómago, o hace dos días que amaneció acostado de lado con los pelirrojos muy cerca de él, ambos gemelos abrazándolo a él y a su respectivo hermano al mismo tiempo. Lo que más le pesaba a Harry sobre eso, era que le gustaba.

Una cosa que no le había gustado de todo ese tiempo era la actitud de Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley, la pequeña pelirroja se la había pasado todo el tiempo buscando una oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él y tanto la señora Weasley como Hermione parecían muy contentas de ayudarle, esas situaciones lo hacían sentirse muy incómodo, afortunadamente parecía que los varones Weasley se habían dado cuenta porque solían sacarlo de esos aprietos. Pero eso era otra historia.

Ya había amanecido en la madriguera, todos se levantaron con el canto del gallo pero valla que quedaban cosas por hacer. Al igual que el año pasado la señora Weasley buscaba al mismo tiempo cosas que nada tenían que ver. Fred y George habían chocado en las escaleras y mientras se refregaban los ojos dijeron:

— ¿Quién puso este espejo aquí?

Harry solo se rio para seguir viendo lo que la familia pelirroja hacía. Ron metía las cosas dentro de su baúl mientras en su boca llevaba una tostada. Ginny iba ya vestida pero muy despeinada buscando su tarea de encantamientos así como zapatos para sus descalzos pies, no cabía duda de que se parecía a su madre. El señor Weasley llevaba los baúles listos al nuevo coche que había adquirido (la señora Weasley se aseguró personalmente de que no pudiera volar). Hermione había declarado el día anterior que como ya tenía listas sus cosas la despertaran 5 minutos antes de que se fueran.

En cambio, como el chico de la cicatriz también había arreglado la noche anterior su baúl se dedicaba a ayudar a los Weasley indicándoles donde veía él las cosas que estaban buscando o recordándoles cosas que podrían faltarles.

—Señora Weasley, hay una pluma en la mesita a su lado.

—Gracias Harry, cariño.

—Ron, tienes la camisa al revés.

—Gracias colega—dijo quitándosela para ponerla como debía.

—Percy, ¿ya bajaste a Hermes de tu habitación?

— ¡Tienes razón Harry! Lo había olvidado—corrió escaleras arriba.

—Fred ¿dónde está tu escoba?, George ¿ya echaste tu libro de transformaciones?

— ¡Maldición! Es cierto—y juntos corrieron en busca de lo nombrado.

—Señor Weasley, cuidado con la puerta.

Al final, todos subieron al auto, era una fortuna que la señora Weasley hubiera revisado que el auto no volaba pero hubiera olvidado revisar que no estuviera ensanchado mágicamente, en caso contrario no habrían cabido todos en ese pequeño auto, el señor Weasley le repitió las palabras de la vez anterior.

—No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.

A diferencia del año anterior llegaron a Kings Cross media hora antes de que el tren partiera. Fueron tranquilamente por carritos para llevar los baúles y entraron con paso relajado a la estación. Él y Ron miraron con recelo la entrada al andén 9 ¾, el año anterior no habían podido cruzar la barrera por culpa de un elfo domestico pero no creía que esta vez tuvieran ese problema, hasta ahora todo iba bien lo que alegraba y preocupaba en partes iguales a Harry.

—Todo estará bien Harry—dijo Ron viendo la incomodidad que compartía con su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro de forma fraternal—. Los problemas no nos alcanzaran tan pronto este año, dudo mucho que encontremos piedras que proteger de señores obscuros o diarios poseídos por sus versiones más jóvenes.

Harry sonrió a Ron—Tienes razón, debo disfrutar esta tranquilidad mientras dure.

Vieron al señor Weasley pasar junto con Percy y desaparecieron rápidamente. Esperaron a que los muggles salieran de su campo de visión, y sonriéndose entre sí para infundirse confianza Ron y él cruzaron la barrera. Rápidamente fueron seguidos por Ginny, Hermione, la señora Weasley y los gemelos, aunque estos últimos parecían molestos por algo.

Pudo ver a Percy hablar con una irritada Penélope, la prefecta de Ravenclaw que si su memoria no le fallaba era la novia de Percy, el pelirrojo lucia fastidiado por tener que conversar con la chica de pelo largo y rizado pero al parecer se había resignado.

Harry caminó junto a Ron, Hermione y el señor Weasley hasta los compartimientos del final, el trio de Gryffindor se despidió de los adultos y buscó un compartimiento.

Ignoraron todos los compartimientos del principio por estar demasiado cerca de Slytherin, en especial cuando encontraron el compartimiento de Draco Malfoy, decidieron ir a los compartimientos del final pero lamentablemente todos estaban llenos, hasta que encontraron uno que llevaba solamente un ocupante.

Un hombre sentado al lado de la ventana profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez que veían a un adulto en el expreso de Hogwarts (sin contar a la bruja con el carrito de comida), el hombre llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Era joven, pero su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

Harry se quedó de piedra, ese hombre se parecía mucho a uno que aparecía en sus extraños sueños, lo clasificó como Remus Lupin porque siempre aparecía siendo acosado por quien el creía era un más joven Lucius Malfoy, pudiera ser que... No, no podía ser el mismo Remus que conocía Sirius ¿o sí?

— ¿Quién será? —susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato sobresaltando a Harry.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

Ahora a Harry no le quedaba ninguna duda de que fuera el amigo de Sirius.

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

—Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda.

Pronto dejaron el tema del profesor (Harry realmente no lo hizo) para comenzar una amena platica sobre Hogsmeade, mientras hablaban Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba Crookshanks.

Era curioso, cuando Hermione compró al gato este había saltado inmediatamente sobre Scabbers, la rata de Ron, pero después de unos días en la madriguera parecía que Crookshanks había considerado que Scabbers no era algo que debiera comer, no hacía falta decir lo mucho que Ron se alegraba de eso.

Más tarde recibieron un par de visitas: la señora regordeta con el carrito de comida, Draco Malfoy que se dedicó a darles una mirada de duda y nerviosismo, su olvidadizo amigo Neville Longbottom, Ginny se les unió tiempo después al igual que Percy y los gemelos, aunque no se quedaron con ellos todo el trayecto, cuando volvieron a quedarse solos el profesor Lupin se dignó en despertar, la primera impresión que tuvieron de él fue que tenía un gran carisma, puede que Harry se lo estuviera imaginando por la situación de Sirius y demás, pero le pareció que el profesor Lupin lo miraba con una contenida añoranza.

Al final llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, tomaron los carruajes predispuestos para alumnos de segundo año en adelante para después adentrarse en el castillo, cuando llegaron la profesora McGonagall se llevó a Hermione consigo y Harry junto a Ron se dirigieron al banquete que daría inicio a un nuevo año escolar.


	7. Adivinación: La canción y la lectura de Trelawney

Harry no tenía ni un día en Hogwarts (contando el día del banquete) y ya sentía que había algo raro, puede que fuera su imaginación (últimamente le atribuía todos sus pensamientos a esta) pero Harry tenía la sensación de que un gran cambio iba a venir.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, eso lo asustaba. Todo comenzó durante la selección.

Mundo retrospectivo: On

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron, estaban cerca de los gemelos y Dean Thomas, ambos esperaban que Hermione no se tardara mucho, después de todo, a la chica le encantaba la selección y le decepcionaría perdérsela, se lamentaron por ella cuando el profesor Flitwick entró con el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, lamentándose por Hermione se dispuso a escuchar la canción, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

El sombrero seleccionador cantó:

Aunque ustedes lo duden yo fui nuevo

Cuando Hogwarts apenas comenzaba

Gryffindor me levantó de su cabeza

Y todos metieron en mí su sesera.

 

Gryffindor valiente y audaz

Hufflepuff leal y trabajadora

Slytherin astuto y ambicioso

Ravenclaw inteligente y curiosa

 

Yo fui el elegido por los cuatro

Para darles a ustedes su lugar

Donde encajaran e hicieran amigos

No para con los otros luchar

 

Ustedes fueron divididos

Lo que ellos nunca pensaron

Alimentada por terceros

Una rivalidad comenzaron

 

Pero no se quedaría así

Pues existen muchos rebeldes

Entre casas la amistad

Comprobaron que se puede

 

Sin embargo malos sentimientos

Pusieron fin a la unidad

Los poderosos y ambiciosos

Con todo querían acabar

 

Regresen en el tiempo

Para la armonía recuperar

Tal como los otros

Forjen lazos de amistad

 

Teniendo sus casas unidas

Como al principio debió ser

Mi Lady estará contenta

De que aquello pueda volver

 

Seleccionare sus casas

Porque para eso estoy

Pero este año iré más lejos

Escuchen muy bien mi canción

 

No finjan ignorancia, lean las señales

Porque la historia esconde mucho

No todo en vida es lo que parece

Se los dice quien ha vivido mucho

 

Ustedes mismos lo verán

¿Sabrán en quien confiar?

Ya les he dicho, ya les he prevenido

Dejen que la selección comience...

 

Cuando la canción del sombrero terminó el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos, pero también de intensos cuchicheos, había sido una canción extraña, apenas y mencionó las características de los fundadores, a Harry le pareció ver que el director Dumbledore estaba furioso por la canción, pero lo dejó pasar.

Luego de la selección (para ese entonces ya había llegado Hermione) anunciaron que había dos nuevos profesores, Remus Lupin en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras (tuvo aplausos aislados y carentes de entusiasmo, además de que Snape lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo) y Rubeus Hagrid en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ante este último, Ron no se resistió  a comentar.

— ¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado!—dijo dando un puñetazo a la mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry no pudo discutirle a Ron sobre algo, porque al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.

Mundo retrospectivo: Off

Harry solamente esperaba, que el cambio que viniera fuera para bien.

—Al día siguiente—

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la clase de adivinación, sorprendentemente esta mañana chocó con Draco Malfoy y este no le buscó pelea ni le insultó, incluso le pareció que los vio con una leve disculpa, ya estaba volviéndose loco.

Después de seguir a un caballero loco de una pintura llamado sir Cadogan llegaron a un rellano diminuto donde ya estaba la mayoría de la clase y subieron por una trampilla circular que había en el techo.

La profesora Trelawney era sumamente delgada. Sus gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, de sus manos anillos y de sus brazos pulseras.

—Quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed los posos y poned la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las páginas 5 y 6 de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_.

Cuando Harry y Ron removieron los posos como les había indicado la profesora Trelawney, y las intercambiaron rápidamente.

—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?

—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dijo consultando _Disipar_ _las_ _nieblas del futuro_ —. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...

—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.

—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry—. Hay una mancha en forma de un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry.

—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry vio que Hermione hablaba con nerviosismo, por curioso que fuera, le parecía que la profesora Trelawney no se refería a Voldemort. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

—El reloj... un conflicto con el pasado o el futuro. Vaya, vaya... es una taza muy interesante...

Le dio otro giro—El trébol... sencillamente tendrás suerte en tu actual objetivo...

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó extasiada. Se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico... no puedo creerlo... hace tanto tiempo... y tú lo tienes... tú lo tienes...

— ¿Qué tiene Harry, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas. Todos se habían puesto de pie acercándose para poder ver la taza de Harry.

—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el sombrero de Merlín.

— ¿El sombrero de Merlín? —preguntó Harry confundido.

Al parecer no era el único confundido, todos en el aula miraban a la profesora con una expresión de cero entendimiento, varios incluso buscaron un sombrero en el libro, y si bien lo encontraron, no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía la profesora, era un sombrero cualquiera.

— ¡El sombrero de Merlín, querido, el sombrero de Merlín!—exclamó la profesora Trelawney, parecía comprender que no supieran de lo que se trataba—. Es el augurio más curioso de todos, porque no habla de una situación común y pasajera como oro caído del cielo o cosas terminantes como la muerte, es el augurio más extraño porque habla de cambios, cambios de grandes proporciones que revolucionan la sociedad misma, la primera vez que se reconoció fue en la taza del mismo Merlín, por eso lleva ese nombre.

La profesora Trelawney tomó aire tratando de contener la emoción—Merlín marcó de forma importante la historia del mundo mágico, después de él, el mismo símbolo se vio en la taza de tres personas más, dos de ellas hicieron grandes cosas en el mundo mágico y la otra en el muggle, hay quien dice que Merlín no fue la primera persona en tenerlo, entre los magos que poseen el ojo interior se rumorea que los fundadores también tenían el sombrero en sus tazas, pero quien las leyó en ese entonces lo tomó como un sombrero común, y como es un símbolo tan extraño de encontrar en las tazas no van a encontrarlo en el libro que les pedí, el augurio solo ha aparecido cuatro veces de forma reconocida, toda la información sobre el se encuentra en un libro de la sección prohibida llamado _La adivinación y sus secretos más escondidos,_ algo me dice que tu lograras algo muy importante este año querido.

Todos miraron a Harry asombrados mientras Hermione se ponía a discutir con la profesora Trelawney, el chico de la cicatriz miró a su profesora de adivinación, era una mujer extraña, pero no sentía que le estuviera mintiendo.

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas.

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... —señaló a Harry—, necesito hablar un segundo contigo.

Hermione trató de detenerlo pero el sentía que debía hablar con ella.

—Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento—cuando por fin se quedaron solos la profesora habló.

—Estoy segura de lo que vi en tu taza querido, pero si aún tienes dudas...—le entregó a Harry un papel que firmó con decisión—. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Harry miró lo que le había entregado la profesora Trelawney, no podía creerlo, era un permiso para sacar libros de la sección prohibida.

—Profesora, ¿Por qué...

—Sé que lo utilizaras bien, querido.

Y aun sorprendido guardó el papel entre sus libros y bajó de la escalera con rumbo a su siguiente clase.

— ¿Qué te dijo Trelawney?—Preguntó Hermione apenas lo vio llegar.

—Nada importante—mintió sintiendo que su conversación con la profesora no debía ser algo que compartiera con Hermione—. Solo que ve en mi taza un gran futuro.

—No deberías escucharla Harry, ya sabes lo que dice la profesora McGonagall, la adivinación es una de las ramas más inexactas de la magia, ni siquiera los muggles creen completamente en ella.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry sintió que las palabras de Hermione no podían estar más equivocadas, puede que fuera el temblor en la voz de la chica, pero sentía que ni ella se creía sus propias palabras.


	8. CCM: El extraño actuar de Draco Malfoy

Después de esa incomoda conversación con la castaña se dirigieron a su clase con la profesora McGonagall, allí fue donde la misma profesora les dijo la poca fe que le tenía a la adivinación, esto tuvo como resultado que Hermione siguiera con sus comentarios y que por consiguiente se peleara con Ron.

— Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia —. Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse.

Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo. — Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!

— Un rato después —

Harry se encaminaba junto con Ron y Hermione a su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (digámosle CCM a partir de ahora), estos dos últimos aún no se dirigían la palabra desde lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, tratando de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo visualizó una espalda muy familiar, al parecer tendría que compartir esa clase con Malfoy, lo que le sorprendió fue no ver a Crabbe y Goyle acompañarlo, ellos se encontraban bastante alejados del rubio.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña junto a Fang.

— ¡Vamos, daos prisa! — Gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos —. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!

Harry consideró la terrible posibilidad de que Hagrid los llevara al bosque prohibido, si su gigante amigo hiciera eso la verdad es que no le sorprendería, afortunadamente solo los llevó por el límite de los árboles y se detuvieron en un prado que no tenía nada.

— ¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! — gritó —. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...

— ¿De qué modo? — dijo la voz curiosa y algo irritada de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Hagrid.

— ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? — repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ , que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron.

— ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? — preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.

Harry sonrió divertido para llamar la atención de Hagrid y sacar su propio libro, lo acarició disimuladamente para que sus compañeros no vieran y lo abrió en la primera página que encontró. Recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria de Hagrid y 10 puntos para Gryffindor por ser el único en conseguirlo.

Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, ninguno entendía como él había podido hacerlo, cuando les vendieron los libros el señor de Flourish y Blotts no tuvo ningún problema, fue hasta que llegaron a sus casas que los libros comenzaron con sus desastres, pero todos eran orgullosos y ninguno se atrevió a regresar para preguntarle al dependiente como había podido manejarlos.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste Potter? — preguntó un curioso y sorprendido Draco Malfoy que sostenía por la cuerda a su libro, estaba tratando de escapar.

En otras circunstancias Harry simplemente lo habría ignorado o dicho algo que le insultara, pero Malfoy parecía genuinamente interesado en saber la respuesta además de que estaba siendo bastante tolerable desde antes que comenzara el curso, tal vez se hubiera cansado de las rencillas y esa era su forma de demostrarlo, y si Harry era honesto consigo mismo a él tampoco le gustaban mucho, así que decidió corresponder a su gesto.

— Tienes que acariciarlo — dijo tomando el libro del rubio y desatándolo. — Mira...— El libro había intentado morderle pero rápidamente pasó un dedo por su lomo e instantáneamente  se tranquilizó. — Una persona me dijo que estos libros son como animalitos a la defensiva y hay que infundirles confianza — le entregó el libro a Malfoy.

El rubio asintió en silencio con la cabeza — Entiendo, gracias — y se puso a ojear su libro.

En otras circunstancias los alumnos se habrían quejado por el libro y Hagrid hubiera intentado calmarlos, pero la situación frente a sus ojos los superaba: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían sido amables el uno con el otro, el-niño-que-vivió había ayudado a un hijo de exmortífago y este le había dado las gracias por ello, hasta el mismo Harry lucia sorprendido, el único que parecía no entender la extraña situación era el mismo Draco Malfoy, que seguía ojeando el libro sin prestar atención a las caras escépticas de todos.

— Eh... Bueno, ya que tienen sus libros iré por las criaturas mágicas, esperen un momento. — Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

Malfoy solo se reía para sí mismo mientras pasaba las páginas del libro, habló al ver la curiosa mirada de los presentes. — Cuando saqué el libro en mi casa nos costó mucho trabajo atraparlo y después amarrarlo, mi padre terminó con el pelo todo desordenado, parecía dispuesto a deshacerse del libro, me estoy imaginando su cara cuando le diga que solo teníamos que haber acariciado la cubierta del libro — dijo volviéndose a reír.

Todos allí se imaginaron a sus padres cuando les contaran lo mismo y no pudieron evitar reírse con él, eso iba a ser épico. Mientras tanto Harry miraba con una pequeña sonrisa asombrada al rubio, estaba siendo muy agradable, mirando a su lado pudo notar a Ron removerse incomodo en su lugar.

— ¡Uuuuuh! — gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante.

Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

— ¡Id para allá! — les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

— ¡Hipogrifos! — Gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano —. ¿A que son hermosos?

Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

— Venga — dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles —, si queréis acercaros un poco...

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca.

— Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos — dijo Hagrid —. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais.

Malfoy escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba con un poco de pánico a los hipogrifos.

—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento — continuó Hagrid —. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

— ¿Nadie? — preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

—Yo — se ofreció Harry saltando la cerca.

— ¡Buen chico, Harry! — Gritó Hagrid —. Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak_.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos con ¿respeto?

—Tranquilo ahora, Harry — dijo Hagrid en voz baja —. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...

 _Buckbeak_ miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

—Eso es — dijo Hagrid —. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...

A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a _Buckbeak_ , pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada.

El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

— Ah — dijo Hagrid, preocupado —. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

— ¡Bien hecho, Harry! — dijo Hagrid, eufórico —. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

La clase rompió en aplausos, aunque de los Slytherin solo lo hizo Draco Malfoy.

— Bien, Harry — dijo Hagrid —. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras! — Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala — dijo Hagrid —. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Después de que Harry diera un vuelo bastante incomodo en el hipogrifo el resto de sus compañeros parecieron juntar confianza y se acercaron con cautela. Al cabo de poco rato los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville recibía la ayuda de Hagrid porque su hipogrifo no parecía confiar en él.

 Malfoy había escogido a _Buckbeak_ , puede que confiando en que si Harry lo había hecho él también lo lograría. Pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, apenas se puso frente al hipogrifo este retrocedió temeroso, muy extraño.

— Por favor no te alejes — dijo Malfoy con voz ahogada y una mirada de disculpa —. No voy a hacerte daño.

Era una situación bastante bizarra, Malfoy trataba de acercarse sin ninguna de las precauciones que les indicó Hagrid y el hipogrifo, en vez de atacar como dijo el gigante que probablemente haría, daba pasos hacia atrás alejándose del chico como si quemara.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota — Está bien — habló con un tinte de tristeza— ya no te molestaré más.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a retroceder Buckbeak dio unos pasos al frente y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla derecha del Slytherin, cualquier temor del hipogrifo se había ido, incluso parecía que reconfortaba al rubio. El ojigris abrazó al hipogrifo por el cuello y recargó más su mejilla contra Buckbeak, este último se alejó aunque ya no por desconfianza, el Sly lo miró unos segundos confundido antes de montar sobre él y perderse por unos segundos en el cielo, cuando bajó recibió tantos aplausos como Harry.

— Bien hecho — dijo Hagrid aplaudiendo también —. Diez puntos para Slytherin por haber logrado montarlo (los mismos que le dio a Harry) y otros cinco por haber superado la desconfianza de Buckbeak.

Draco Malfoy solo le sonrió radiantemente.


	9. Charlas, perdones, dudas y temores

Harry se veía muy satisfecho por lo ocurrido, la primera clase de Hagrid había sido un éxito, ni siquiera la actitud repelente de los Slytherin (excepto Draco Malfoy) pudo arruinarla, pero eso era caso aparte, tenía un tema mucho más importante para pensar en esos momentos.

Lo que en estos momentos tenia pensando a Harry era la nueva actitud de Draco Malfoy, se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente a los dos años pasados en Hogwarts, eran pocas las clases que habían compartido en lo que llevaba de la semana, pero el cambio era demasiado evidente, incluso los profesores hablaban de ello.

Hagrid le había contado que en las pocas ocasiones que había a la sala de profesores (pues aun cumplía con los deberes de guardabosques) había escuchado al profesor Flitwick hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre el comportamiento del rubio, que era mucho más cortes con los miembros de las otras casas y ponía la debida atención a los profesores, incluso la profesora Sprout había alagado su progreso comentando que era mucho más amable durante su clase.

Decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda, así que después de una clase de CCM que tuvieron con Hagrid (donde volvieron a tratar con los hipogrifos porque no muchos habían conseguido infundirles confianza la primera vez) interceptó al rubio antes de que este pudiera irse.

— Malfoy — llamó en cuanto Hermione hubiera arrastrado a Ron para que hiciera sus deberes de transformaciones, era una fortuna que él ya los hubiera hecho.

— ¿Pasa algo, Potter? — Preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?

El Sly asintió y con un ademán de su cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. El rubio los llevó hasta la torre de astronomía.

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Potter? — Preguntó recargándose en el barandal para ver hacia abajo.

— De tu repentino cambio, Malfoy — calló un momento, como esperando algo que nunca llegó —. Estás actuando muy distinto que antes: eres más cordial, más paciente, agradecido... ya no tratas de molestarme como si solo vivieras para eso y pareces alejado de los miembros de tu casa.

El Sly lo miró indicándole que continuara.

— Es extraño, siempre ha parecido que me desprecias como a nadie, ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

El chico sólo sonrió como si ya se hubiera esperado esa pregunta, se sentó en el barandal, dándole la espalda al vacío.

— Porque ya no tengo razones para molestarte — rio suavemente al ver el desconcierto en la cara del otro —. Cuando nos conocimos en la tienda de Madame Malkin yo no sabía quién eras, pero como te vi solo pensé automáticamente que te habías criado en el mundo mágico, que si hubieras sido criado en el mundo muggle serias acompañado por un profesor.

Balanceó sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

— Fue por eso que hablé y te dije todas esas cosas en contra de los nacidos de muggles, porque pensé que las palabras de mi abuelo me servirían para identificarme contigo, pero me equivoque, y mucho. Entonces cuando todavía no empezábamos Hogwarts me enteré que estabas en el tren, todos sabían que Harry Potter era un hijo de magos, por eso te vi como a un sangre pura, a pesar de que tus padres hubieran muerto creí que habrías tenido a alguien que te criara dentro del mundo mágico, por eso fue que busqué volverme tu amigo, pero no escogí las palabras correctas.

Miró sus pies.

— Cuando me presenté Weasley se rio de mi nombre, y me molesté. Entonces lo primero que hice fue tratar de desvalorizarlo a tus ojos diciendo lo que mi padre me había contado sobre los Weasley, te ofrecí mi amistad después de eso, pero mi actitud había hecho que me vieras con malos ojos y la rechazaras, eso me hirió.

Se sujetó fuertemente del barandal y se inclinó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, lo que hizo que Harry se alarmara hasta que este se volvió a sentar de forma segura.

— Cuando rechazaste mi amistad me sentí muy enojado, entonces decidí que te haría arrepentirte, por eso cuando empezamos nuestro primer curso hacia cualquier cosa con tal de perjudicarte, entonces tu respondiste a los ataques y cuando dejaba mi molestia por algo empezaba una nueva, seguí así hasta el final del segundo curso, fue cuando me harté, estaba cansado de perseguirte y observarte para buscar tus debilidades, estaba cansado de idear planes para intentar que te expulsaran, estaba cansado de pelear contra ti apenas nos viéramos las caras, somos poco más que niños, demasiado jóvenes para saber que es o sentir el odio, estábamos convirtiendo una rencilla de niños en un profundo desprecio mutuo, eso no terminaría bien.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con decisión.

— Decidí que se había terminado, que haría lo posible por terminar con esa tontería que era nuestra rivalidad, decidí, que si podía, intentaría... intentaría ser tu amigo. Porque ya me había hartado de esa situación que no nos llevaría a nada bueno.

Harry observó al chico sobre el barandal, había dejado de balancear sus pies y lo miraba nervioso esperando su reacción, el ojiverde pensaba las palabras de su ahora ex enemigo a todo lo que su cerebro le permitía, era... era verdad.

Todo lo que el rubio le había dicho era cierto, completamente cierto, sus rencillas no eran más que el resultado de una tonta pelea infantil, una pelea que pudo ser solucionada hablando, pero eran orgullosos, demasiado orgullosos, y eso no les había permitido arreglarlo antes.

Harry sonrió — Entonces seamos amigos, Draco.

El Slytherin bajó del barandal y corrió para abrazar al Gryffindor, ya no había marcha atrás, ellos eran amigos y nadie podría cambiarlo.

— Gracias, Potter.

— Mis amigos me llaman Harry, ¿sabes? — y aunque Harry no lo vio, supo que el rubio estaba sonriendo más felizmente que antes.

Harry se vio tentado a preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió con el hipogrifo, pero no lo consideró un buen momento, ya habría tiempo de contarse ese tipo de cosas. Lo importante ahora, era que había descubierto un nuevo amigo.

**— Más tarde —**

Harry caminaba despacio por los corredores de Hogwarts, era de noche, llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, en sus brazos sostenía el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid en su primer año.

Se detuvo ante un pasadizo que pasó por alto en sus anteriores años de Hogwarts, caminó a través de él hasta llegar a la salida, ahí se encontraba el sauce boxeador, en su segundo año Ron y el habían chocado inevitablemente contra él, y no había sido bonito, afortunadamente esta vez sabia como evitarlo.

Tomó la rama más larga que pudo encontrar y se estiró hasta alcanzar un nudo entre las ramas del sauce y apretarlo, instantáneamente el sauce se quedó quieto, como si fuera un árbol común y corriente. Se quitó la cama y la guardo dentro de sus nuevas ropas.

Entró por otro pasadizo que había ahí cerca y se deslizó por un largo túnel hasta llegar a una habitación: estaba poco ordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo lleno de manchas. Los muebles rotos. Las ventanas cegadas con maderas. Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras.

Estaba en la Casa de los Gritos.

Entró en el vestíbulo y subió por una escalera que se desmoronaba, llegó al oscuro descansillo. Se dirigió hacia la única puerta abierta, Sirius estaba ahí, en su forma humana, acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas.

— Ya te habías tardado en venir Cachorro.

— Lo siento Sirius, no había tenido mucho tiempo, pero ¿sabes?, se me ocurrió una idea — dijo mostrándole el álbum —. Aquí hay fotos de mis padres, en tus recuerdos nunca has visto a ninguno de forma que no pensé que pudieras conocerlos, hasta que hablaste del profesor Snape como un compañero del colegio, Dumbledore me dijo que él y mi papá fueron enemigos durante Hogwarts, así que tu debías conocerlo.

— Tiene sentido.

— Esta es una foto de la boda de mi padre, supongo que las personas a su lado son mis abuelos — dijo abriendo el álbum en una página anteriormente marcada.

En ella aparecían James Potter junto a un hombre y una mujer mayores que él, siendo el hombre muy parecido al menor.

Sirius observó la foto poniendo especial atención en el padre de Harry, súbitamente, se sujetó la cabeza con las manos lanzando lo que parecían aullidos de dolor.

— ¡Sirius! ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! — Le llamaba Harry sin ningún éxito, el animago se había tirado al suelo por la intensidad del dolor.

Dentro de la mente de Sirius algo muy doloroso, a la par que beneficioso, ocurría rápidamente, miles de memorias con un chico parecido a Harry pero de ojos cafés se formaban en su cabeza, enlazándose, aclarándose, tomando sentido en su cabeza.

Al final, el dolor se detuvo, Sirius jadeaba del alivio que sentía.

— Sirius ¿estás bien? — Preguntó un preocupado Harry

Sirius no contestó a esa pregunta, pero si le dijo con voz ahogada:

— Él... él era Cornamenta... James era Cornamenta.

Y después de eso cayó en la inconciencia.

**— Aun más tarde —**

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama con dosel, a su lado estaba un inconsciente Sirius Black que murmuraba cosas entre sueños.

— ‘No me golpees Remus, Lu es sólo tuyo’... ‘Cissa está actuando muy extraño últimamente’, ‘Franky, no seas malo, tengo hambre’, ‘Cállate Cornamenta, esto es culpa de tu suerte’

Algunas de las cosas que decía le daban verdadera risa, había estado murmurando casi desde que cayó dormido y se había enterado de varias cosas:

Que su padre estaba tan o más ciego que él, que había sido su mejor amigo y su forma animaga resultó un elegante ciervo, que fue capitán de quidditch en el equipo de Gryffindor, Premio Anual más no prefecto (ese era Remus), que había heredado su capacidad para que los problemas lo encontraran (maldita curiosidad Potter) y que era, con diferencia, quien más dolores de cabeza le causaba a McGonagall.

Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

— James... James, yo creo que le gustas a Riddle.

Y esas fueron las palabras que dejaron en un completo shock a Harry, saltó fuera de la cama tirando algunas cosas en el proceso mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

¿Riddle?, ¿Sirius había dicho Riddle?, ¿Estaría hablando de Tom Riddle?, ¿Estaría hablando de Voldemort?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer la respuesta a sus preguntas.


	10. Pociones: sorpresa para las serpientes y los leones

Cuando Sirius despertó (luego de un largo rato) se puso a preguntarle un montón de cosas sobre su padre y lo que hacían en Hogwarts. El animago había recordado mucho, ahora, al igual que con Peter y Remus, tenía los recuerdos de toda su temporada en Hogwarts. Sirius sabia lo mucho que Harry necesitaba respuestas, así que nunca le comentaba nada por sí mismo, esperaba a que el chico preguntara para satisfacer su curiosidad.

El pequeño Potter lo bombardeó con una montón de preguntas acerca de los días en Hogwarts de su padre, trató de evadir en su mente el tema de Riddle a toda costa, pero al final su curiosidad fue demasiada.

— Sirius, cuando estabas inconsciente murmuraste algo sobre un tal Riddle, ¿Quién es?

Para su gran sorpresa, el de cabello negro se ruborizó ligeramente mientras sonreía incómodo.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

— Dijiste: ‘James, yo creo que le gustas a Riddle’

Sirius bufó bajito al escucharlo.

— Nuestro profesor — miró la cara desconcertada de Harry — Tom Marvolo Riddle se volvió nuestro profesor de DCAO cuando cursábamos cuarto año, era el profesor favorito de James ya que con él se comportaba como si fuera su amigo de años, no su profesor — se cruzó de brazos gruñendo molesto de forma canina —. Era su consentido, muchas veces creí que a la “Serpiente Mayor” le gustaba James, pero al final solamente fueron imaginaciones mías, Riddle solo quería a James como un hermano pequeño — le pareció que Sirius se sentía muy aliviado por esa información — pero aun así solo tenía ojos para el — volvió a gruñir.

Harry no podía creerlo, su padre y Voldemort... ¿habían sido amigos?, ¿su propio amigo había asesinado a su padre?

— ¿Cómo era él? — preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

— Pues... era un poco amargado en la primera impresión, sabia mantener a su clase en orden sin siquiera pedirlo y daba buenos ejemplos, una vez que lo conocías no era tan malo — aceptó elevando los hombros y restándole importancia — era un buen profesor dentro de lo que cabe, también era el jefe de la casa Slytherin en ese entonces, a Lu le caía muy bien.

— ¿Lu?

— Es así como solía llamar a Lucius, él me decía Siri, como te dije él y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños por el compromiso que tenía con mi prima Narcissa — hizo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre — pero siempre le caí mucho mejor que ella, de vez en cuando me decía que si el compromiso con Narcissa no existiera le gustaría casarse conmigo — soltó una carcajada perruna — Lunático se ponía tan celoso.

— Pero... yo pensaba que las familias sangre pura hacían compromisos para tener herederos con ‘sangre limpia’.

— Lo hacían, y estoy seguro de que todavía lo hacen cachorro.

— Pero si tú eres hombre y Lucius también, no podrían haber tenido herederos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada por la inocencia del pequeño — Cachorro, Lucius me decía eso en son de broma, nada serio — vio como Harry asentía en comprensión — aunque si lo hubiera dicho enserio no sería ningún problema, soy un mago fértil al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Mago fértil?

— Había olvidado que te criaste con muggles, los magos fértiles son hombres que pueden quedar en cinta, igual que una mujer, es muy normal entre familias sangre pura por la gran línea de sangre mágica ininterrumpida, también hay entre los nacidos de muggles pero estos casos son muy raros, para eso deben tener una cantidad extraordinaria de magia que será absorbida por su cuerpo, los convierte en magos comunes pero con la capacidad de albergar vida, así que los nacidos de muggles que llegan a ser magos fértiles son considerados ‘sangre pura’, porque se necesita una magia extremadamente limpia para lograr ese cambio.

Harry se mostró muy impresionado por lo oído —. ¿Siempre supiste que eras un mago fértil?

— No cachorro, lo supe después de Cornamenta y yo fuéramos a curiosear en la sección prohibida...

Así se enfrascaron en una extensa conversación sobre los magos fértiles y las formas de reconocerlos dentro del castillo, pero Harry no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente el asunto de Voldemort.

**— Al día siguiente —**

Era jueves por la mañana, Harry se encontraba en clase de pociones intentando hacer su trabajo, una solución para encoger, desgraciadamente para él había tres factores en su contra:

Primero: La poción requería ser elaborada por dos personas y él estaba solo. Ron se fue con Hermione y el resto de sus amigos lograron juntarse con otros Gryffindor, los Slytherin se juntaron entre ellos y no quedo siquiera una serpiente que hiciera pareja con él. De esa forma, aunque la poción podía hacerse, le agregaba mucha dificultad.

Segundo: Los alumnos de Slytherin. Se la pasaban lanzándole ingredientes y él tenía que evitar cayeran en su caldero o sobre él, no sabía si alguno podía ser peligroso si tocaba alguna parte específica de su cuerpo.

Tercero: Snape. El profesor de pociones no dejaba de pasar por su mesa criticando su trabajo o volviéndoselo más difícil, podía observar como Ron le mandaba una disculpa desde su sitio.

Enserio odiaba las clases de pociones.

— Disculpe profesor Snape — habló un sonrojado Draco desde la puerta — tuve que ir a la enfermería, lamento llegar tarde ¿puedo pasar?

— Pase señor Malfoy — dijo el profesor amablemente.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo con rencor, no hacia Draco pues ellos dos ya eran amigos, sino hacia el profesor. Si hubiera sido el quien llegara tarde, Snape no lo habría dejado pasar tan tranquilamente, le habría puesto una gran reprimenda y lo castigaría con limpiar los calderos después de clases. Pero en todo ese tiempo Harry había aprendido una cosa: Draco era el consentido de Snape, ciertamente favorecía a los de su casa por sobre todos los demás, pero le parecía que al rubio lo favorecía aun por sobre los de su casa.

Draco estaba hablando con el profesor Snape sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír, entonces vio a Draco dirigirse ingredientes y libro en mano al asiento al lado suyo. Esto provocó un gesto de incredulidad por parte suya y sus compañeros de Gryffindor, además de otro igual a ese pero mezclado con la sorpresa de parte de su más odiado profesor, así como de los Slytherin (excepto unos cuantos que Harry no pudo apreciar).

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó Harry apenas se hubo sentado.

— Me siento al lado tuyo, pensé que era obvio — dijo levantando una ceja con un deje de mínima prepotencia y gran diversión.

Harry sonrió divertido por la expresión del rubio — Soy un desastre en pociones ¿podrás con ello?

Draco pareció pensárselo un momento, se puso una mano en la barbilla y miró el techo de las mazmorras como si esa fuera la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. — Me arriesgare, puedo arruinar tus desastres mejor que nadie — aseguró con una prepotencia bromista.

El Gry soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la mazmorra mientras que el Sly, quien pareció contagiarse de su risa, lo acompañaba en sus carcajadas mientras comenzaban a echar los ingredientes en el caldero, para preparar la poción y solucionar los errores de esta.

Al principio Snape como toda la clase se quedaron en shock por presenciar semejante escena, pero el profesor salió de su ensimismamiento para dirigirse a la mesa de esos dos. — ¿Considera mi clase un motivo de burla señor Potter? — Las risas pararon de inmediato.

Todos los alumnos estaban atentos a lo que pasaría, incluso la matadita de Hermione Granger ignoraba la poción en su caldero para escuchar y ver lo que pasaba con su amigo. Pero no era para menos: Harry Potter, el alumno más odiado del profesor de pociones, se había atrevido a reírse en la clase de Severus Snape, quien lo odiaba más que a ninguna otra persona, peor aún, se había reído junto a Draco Malfoy, no solo un Slytherin, sino su más acérrimo enemigo. ¡¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!!

El Gry buscaba la manera de contestarle sin ser grosero, sabía que dijera lo que dijera terminaría castigado, pero si era al menos un poco respetuoso Snape tendría menos razones (más bien excusas) para arruinar su día. Lástima que alguien se le adelantó.

— No creo que Harry piense que su clase sea un motivo de burla señor.

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en shock. ¿Draco Malfoy había llamado a Harry Potter por su primer nombre? ¿Se había dirigido a él por algo más que cara-rajada, san-Potter o algún otro insulto? Además... ¡¡¿Lo defendía?!!

Parecía que hasta Snape había perdido su postura imperturbable — No... No le he preguntado a usted señor Malfoy.

— Pues yo pienso que debió hacerlo, después de todo, tanto yo como Harry nos estábamos riendo — miró a su jefe de casa directamente a los ojos —. Creo que si reírse en clase es una falta debería reprendernos a ambos.

No podía ser... ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de llevarle la contra a su jefe de casa? Seguramente tenían mal la vista y los oídos.

— ¿Me está diciendo como hacer mi trabajo señor Malfoy? — Interrogó suavemente el pocionista.

— Si lo hice no era mi intención — movió la mano restándole importancia — solo estaba haciendo un comentario, aunque sostengo lo que dije.

Snape apretó los labios formando una tensa línea, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada con una gran decisión en su mirada, al final se dio la vuelta y se alejó de los muchachos.

Era oficial, ese día encabezaba la lista de los más raros en las cabezas de todos, incluso en la de Harry. ¡Dos alumnos se habían librado de un castigo de Snape! ¡Y uno de ellos retó al profesor! Ya nada podría sorprenderles.

— Harry — Draco llamó la atención de su sorprendido amigo — tenemos que hacer la poción, ¿qué le has puesto hasta ahora?

— Pues le he puesto las margaritas y mus... — comenzó una corta explicación de lo que había puesto y lo que habían puesto los otros Slytherin.

El rubio se inclinó sobre el caldero para olfatearlo suavemente —. También le lanzaron 17 escamas de anaconda y dos huevos de escorpión, bueno, se soluciona con un poco más de raíces, deberíamos echar menos higo seco del que ponen las instrucciones y algunas semillas de calabaza.

— ¿Supiste eso solamente oliendo la poción?

Draco pareció nervioso de alguna forma, estaba claro que no tenía una respuesta para eso, Harry decidió mejor no seguir preguntando, dejaría que el rubio se lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. Continuaron con su poción como si nada hubiera pasado, charlaban animadamente de lo que se les ocurriera, hasta que oyeron a Snape desquitarse con Neville, el pobre trabajaba junto a Seamus pero ninguno había sido capaz de evitar que la poción quedara naranja en vez de verde brillante.

Mientras el jefe de la casa Slytherin regresaba a revisar el resto de los calderos, Draco le dijo a Harry que le cambiara el lugar, este algo confundido lo hizo y observó cómo se ponía a hablar disimuladamente con el Longbottom y el Finnigan, Seamus parecía negarse a cualquier cosa que el rubio le estuviera diciendo, mientras que Neville parecía dudoso, cuando su asustadizo amigo lo miró solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que Draco no haría nada malo. Y no lo hizo.

Al final de la clase Snape estaba que echaba humo, la poción de Neville y Seamus había funcionado, salvando al sapo de Neville, y cuando estaba listo para quitar puntos a Gryffindor porque Hermione Granger no siguiera las instrucciones haciendo la poción de los chicos, Draco levantó la voz aclarando que él le había dicho a Neville como arreglarla. Esto evitó la pérdida de puntos para la casa de los leones.

Snape salió azotando la puerta mientras Neville le agradecía efusivamente al Sly por ayudarle, pudo ver también a Seamus disculparse con el rubio, a Ron poner cara de gran asombro y desconcierto, así como a una furiosa Hermione.

Esa fue la primera clase de pociones que Harry disfrutó de verdad.


	11. DCAO: Pelea, Lupin y cachorro

Saliendo de pociones se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Harry hablaba animadamente con Draco, Neville y Seamus, Ron lucia bastante incomodo, quería hablar con sus amigos pero ellos tenían su atención sobre Malfoy, no sabía cómo entrar en la conversación, sentía que el rubio le diría algo insultante apenas hablara, Hermione en cambio estaba incluso más furiosa que en clase de pociones, el motivo de tal furia era desconocido para todos.

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi mesa, nos vemos luego chicos — se despidió con un gesto de su mano y camino a la mesa de Slytherin donde fue recibido con malas miradas de todos excepto de dos chicos con cabello negro, uno más moreno que el otro.

— Malfoy ha sido muy amable conmigo hoy—habló un todavía sorprendido Neville.

— Y que lo digas — dijo Seamus — yo pensé que quería poner peor la poción pero terminó arreglándola.

— Bueno... Draco me dijo que se había cansado de las rencillas, que se esforzaría por resultar agradable — Harry se encogió de hombros.

Se escuchó un golpe contra la mesa, Harry vio que Hermione había cerrado su libro de Aritmancia y puesto sobre la mesa con tal fuerza que las jarras más cercanas vibraron.

— ¿Te estás oyendo Harry? Es de Malfoy de quien estás hablando, el que lleva molestándote prácticamente desde que te conoce, el que siempre insulta a tus padres y te critica por la más mínima excusa. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?

— Quisiera decir que si es el mismo, pero no sería del todo cierto. Porque el ya no hace todas esas cosas que tú dices. — Miró ceñudo a la castaña — Si, Malfoy me MOLESTABA, es cierto, el INSULTABA a mis padres, y también es cierto que me CRITICABA a la más mínima oportunidad, pero eso es el PASADO Hermione, él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser mejor.

Hermione bufó — Claro, ¿y tú lo aceptas así de buenas a primeras?, ¿le perdonas tan fácil que se haya metido contigo?

Harry se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus manos, las jarras volvieron a vibrar pero esta vez salpicaron su contenido.

— Eso no pareció molestarte cuando te perdoné por ser una metomentodo insufrible.

Y salió del Gran Comedor ignorando las miradas escépticas de todos, fue directo a la torre de adivinación donde la profesora Trelawney lo esperaba con una taza de té en las manos.

— Mi ojo interior me dijo que te vería pronto mi niño, ¿te has peleado con la señorita Granger? — Preguntó sonriendo mientras le ofrecía la taza.

Harry recibió la taza y le dio un largo sorbo antes de responder. — Si profesora, supongo que su ojo interior se lo dijo también. — Y le sonrió a la muy extraña mujer.

Ella rio muy suavemente — Por supuesto querido, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, hay una cosa que quieres preguntarme, ¿verdad?

Harry miró fijamente a la mujer. No era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso, cuando sacó el libro de la sección prohibida fue a consultarlo con ella, y le dijo cosas bastante extrañas, de hecho, siempre que la veía le decía cosas que parecieran locuras, pero todas guardaban un poco de lógica o verdad según lo vieras.

— Bueno...

**— Más tarde —**

Llegaron antes que el profesor Lupin al aula, así que sacaron los libros, plumas y pergaminos mientras lo esperaban en medio de charlas. Harry debía admitir que estaba muy entusiasmado, cuando le contó a Sirius que su amigo era el nuevo profesor este le contó que el Lupin siempre había sido muy bueno en la materia, y que sus compañeros preferían escuchar sus explicaciones que las del profesor.

Cuando llegó sonrió vagamente y después de decirles que la clase seria práctica los llevó hasta el salón de profesores, en el camino se encontraron a Peeves el poltergeist de la escuela, que le cantó al profesor una divertida melodía por la cual el licántropo sonreía. Una vez en la sala de profesores se encontraron con Snape.

— Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. — Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. — Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que alguien le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.

— Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

— Ahora — dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, este tembló de repente, golpeando la pared. — No hay por qué preocuparse — dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados —. Hay un _boggart_ ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante.

— A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados — prosiguió el profesor Lupin —. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

— Es un ser que cambia de forma — dijo —. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

— Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor — admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad —. El boggart que está ahí dentro, cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada. Pero Harry hizo un intento:

— ¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

—Exacto — dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada y mirando furiosa al pelinegro por haber contestado —. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica.  Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

— _¡Riddíkulo!_ — dijeron todos a la vez.

— Bien — dijo el profesor Lupin — . Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Neville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

— Bien, Neville — prosiguió el profesor Lupin —. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo?

Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

— El profesor Snape.

— El profesor Snape... mmm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

— Sí — respondió Neville, nervioso —. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

— No, no. No me has comprendido — dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo —. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero le explicó el atuendo de su abuela.

— Bueno, entonces — dijo el profesor Lupin —, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville?

— Sí.

— Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape — dijo Lupin —. Entonces dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_ , concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

— Si a Neville le sale bien — añadió el profesor Lupin —, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico...

Así la clase prosiguió con gran éxito, casi todos participaron y todos coincidieron en que era la mejor clase de DCAO que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, lo único que a Harry le molestó fue que el profesor Lupin no lo dejó enfrentarse al boggart. ¿No lo consideraba capaz?

El de ojos verdes tomó sus cosas y caminó a la salida de la sala de profesores, notó como Hermione lo seguía con una expresión muy digna y una vez en el pasillo abría la boca para hablarle:

— Harry, creo me debes una discul...

Ya sabía lo que venía, pero no iba a disculparse, Hermione se lo había ganado, él no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto, últimamente su amiga se estaba comportando de una forma muy insufrible, sabía que luego iba a perdonarla pero en esos momentos estaba muy enojado con ella, afortunadamente una persona lo salvó de tener que escucharla.

— Hey, Harry — lo saludó un alegre Draco Malfoy desde otro extremo del pasillo, venía acompañado de los mismos chicos del desayuno y una rubia y una pequeña castaña, el pequeño grupo corrió hasta alcanzarlo ignorando olímpicamente a la nacida de muggles.

— Hola Draco — saludó al rubio mientras dirigía toda su atención hacia él, ignorando también a la furiosa Hermione que se alejaba por el pasillo.

— Quería presentarte a mis amigos, ellos Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott — dijo apuntando a los chicos quienes le sonrieron de lado a modo de saludo —. Ellas son Daphne y Astoria, las hermanas Greengrass — dijo ahora señalando a las chicas que hicieron una leve reverencia al ser presentadas. — Todos ellos al igual que yo son Slytherin, descuida, no tienen ideales puristas, los Greengrass siempre han sido considerados neutrales, la pureza de sangre ni les va ni les viene, aunque pertenezcan a los sagrados veintiocho, Theo es un gran rebelde aunque lo veas tan come libros — se escuchó una exclamación indignada del aludido — y a Blaise su mamá lo deja hacer lo que quiera, el en particular tiene un cierto fanatismo hacia a ti.

— Eso no es cierto — protestó un sonrojado Blaise.

— Claro que si — replicaron los otros Slytherin haciendo que el Zabini se sonrojase aún más. Harry le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter. —Dijo intentando cambiar de tema en un impulso desesperado por desviar la atención del moreno.

— Lo sabemos — contestaron los Sly al unísono.

Harry se ruborizó.

— Con más tacto chicos, que ha este Gry no le gusta nada su fama. En fin. Veníamos a preguntarte si quieres pasar un rato con nosotros, más específicamente, ellos — dijo el rubio apuntando a los que lo rodeaban — querían hablar contigo pero no me dijeron de que — hizo un pequeño puchero.

Los Sly rieron suavemente — No importa Draco, ahora déjanos con tu querido amigo Gryffindor que tenemos una charla pendiente. — Dijo Daphne mientras Theodore y Blaise tomaban de los brazos a Harry.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces?

— No sé... — dijo Astoria — ¡Ingéniatelas! — Y siguió a los otros por el pasillo.

Haciendo más pucheros — Para esto quería amigos, para quedarme solo — y después de olfatear curioso su alrededor entró a la sala de profesores, ignorando olímpicamente una insistente mirada azul.

Cuando el Malfoy entró a la sala de profesores se encontró con su profesor de DCAO, habían tenido una clase con él el día anterior, pero estaba en la enfermería por ‘circunstancias especiales’ y no había asistido. Lo miró curioso antes de volver a olfatear y abrir los ojos sorprendido, se acercó al hombre y estando solo a pocos centímetros de él volvió a olfatear, solo para estar seguro, derramó algunas lágrimas, porque lo había encontrado y porque no entendía que hacia ahí.

Remus estaba paralizado, no entendía porque ese chico actuaba de aquella forma, pero el hecho de que olfateara le llamaba mucho la atención, ¿había algo en el aire?, repitiendo la acción del menor olfateó el lugar, sus ojos adquirieron un matiz dorado y se abalanzó sobre el niño para abrazarlo de forma reconfortante y decir:

— No pasa nada... ya estoy aquí cachorro.

Y se fundieron aún más en ese afectuoso abrazo.


	12. Clases, sueños, Ron y Sirius

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de DCAO se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Solamente algunos Slytherin (y algunos quisquillosos de otras casas) criticaban al profesor Lupin:

—Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solían decir algunos murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como un elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos y a los kappas.

A Harry le encantaba que el resto de sus clases fueran tan interesantes como esa, lo único extraño en todo el asunto era su amigo Draco, apenas las clases terminaban él tomaba sus cosas y huía a paso veloz, como si estuviera evitando algo (o alguien).

Ese año estaba siendo muy especial, incluso había aprendido a gustar de la clase de Pociones:

Desde lo ocurrido con el boggart de Neville, Snape estaba especialmente irritable y rabioso. La historia había llegado hasta el por parte de los Slytherin, desde ese día el profesor de nariz ganchuda había estado buscando cualquier motivo, ya fuera en su clase o fuera de ella, para humillar al pobre Neville. Era una fortuna que Draco y su grupo de amigos (entiéndase por Blaise, Theodore, Daphne y Astoria) estuvieran pegados a ellos (y es que Snape también trataba de ensañarse con él, aunque esa no era novedad) la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese cuarteto de Slytherin también era un tema a resaltar. Todos ellos eran muy pero muy agradables, desde la conversación que habían tenido hace algunos días, donde ellos le aclararon que Draco estaba en una “situación especial” (no dijeron cual) comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos. Era extraño. Gryffindor y Slytherin conviviendo tranquilamente. De todos ellos quien más le llamaba la atención era Blaise, sentía como si algo lo llamara hacia el chico de ojos caramelo.

Pero nada tan raro como la actitud de sus amigos. Desde el principio de ese año en Hogwarts que Ron estaba actuando extraño, era cierto que seguían siendo los grandes amigos de siempre y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar, pero lo veía ausente y ansioso. Últimamente solía ver para todos lados como si buscara algo, en otras ocasiones perdía su mirada en un punto fijo, antes de volver a la realidad y darse de cabezazos. En cuanto a Hermione... con ella las cosas estaban tensas, no se había disculpado y ella no había vuelto a insistir con eso, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos hasta que llegaban sus amigos Slytherin, entonces se marchaba furiosa.

Pero volviendo al tema de las clases.

Las clases de Adivinación eran tema aparte, pues si bien le parecían muy entretenidas no dejaban de ser extrañas, se pasaba horas en la torre norte descifrando símbolos y formas interesantes, la profesora Trelawney mencionó durante una de sus clases que él, aunque no poseía la visión, podía predecir hasta ciertos parámetros los eventos futuros, en una taza u otros métodos sería complicado, pero sus sueños serian, en palabras de la profesora: “Las puertas que lo adentrarían en el tiempo”. Si, su profesora era muy extraña.

CCM también era muy divertido, Hagrid traía criaturas muy interesantes, tanto inofensivas como peligrosas (aunque estaba claro que las segundas eran sus favoritas), a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran Hagrid sabia cuando una criatura podía estar cerca de un alumno y cuando no, por eso en ocasiones solo las observaban de lejos mientras Hagrid las trataba. Pero lo que no podía faltar nunca era el temor de las criaturas hacia Draco. Era verdaderamente raro. Los animales lo rehuían como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad infecciosa, a veces podía conseguir su confianza, otras no tanto y debía resignarse.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, de vez en cuando salía con Draco y jugaban carreras sobre las escobas voladoras, ese era uno de esos días. El pelinegro y el pelirrubio volaban a toda velocidad sobre sus escobas pasando por los postes de gol, Harry iba en la delantera, pese a que la escoba de Draco era un modelo más rápido que el suyo.

De repente Harry sintió que chocó contra algo, no supo que era, solo supo que el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para soltar la escoba y comenzar a caer, escuchó a Draco gritar su nombre cuando sintió que algo, mejor dicho alguien, frenaba su caída.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando se sintió menos mareado, se encontró con un chico notablemente mayor que él, no solo en contextura sino también en edad, tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño y los ojos grises, su rostro mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó mientras se recorría hacia atrás en la escoba para ayudarlo a sentarse justo frente a él, comenzó a descender lentamente, por si Harry se mareaba, Draco se acercó tan rápido como pudo hasta ellos.

— Si, gracias por detener mi caída.

El chico se sonrojó — No habrías necesitado que te ayudara si en primer lugar no te hubiera tirado, vine para volar por un rato y me emocioné tanto que no me fije en qué dirección lo hacía, así que termine chocando contigo.

Por fin aterrizaron, Draco ya los esperaba con una mirada preocupada — De todas formas gracias.

— ¿Harry, te encuentras bien?

— Si, Draco. — Volteó a ver al chico —. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Soy Cedric Diggory — le respondió sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano.

**— Esa noche —**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que su madre le lanzaba a su padre un hechizo con un relámpago cegador de luz verde, se abrazó asimismo, tiritando, tratando de regular su respiración.

— ¿Harry?

Ron se había levantado y corrido las cortinas de su cama, estaba frente a él con su típica piyama, el pelo revuelto, y tallándose un ojo con el puño, dio un pequeño bostezo demostrando su cansancio.

— ¿Qué te ocurre colega?

— Nada Ron, solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo — respondió con voz temblorosa.

El pelirrojo se puso inusualmente serio — No te vez como si eso fuera todo, recórrete un poco hacia la izquierda.

Harry un poco confundido se hizo a un lado mientras veía a Ron entrar en su cama y taparlos a ambos con sus sabanas — ¿Qué estas...? — Pero se calló al sentir como su amigo lo abrazaba de la cintura recargando su morena cabeza en su pecho, no le sorprendía que fuera posible, Ron siempre había sido más alto que él.

— Duerme Harry, yo estaré aquí para velar tus sueños — dijo abrazando aún más a su mejor amigo para después subir un brazo y comenzar a jugar con los azabaches cabellos.

Harry iba a replicar cuando sintió el sueño invadirlo, las caricias de Ron en su cabello eran agradables y su abrazo muy cálido, pero no como con los gemelos, mientras Ron lo abrazaba se sentía reconfortado, protegido, tranquilo, relajado, cuando Fred y George lo hacían si bien se sentía reconfortado y protegido, no podía estar completamente tranquilo o relajado, los gemelos lo ponían nervioso de una manera en que nunca lo había estado, sentía vergüenza, bochorno, pena, sentía los abrazos de Fred y George como un acto muy íntimo y hasta cierto punto incorrecto.

Se juntó un poco más hacia su amigo.

Pero con Ron... mientras su amigo lo abrazaba sentía que había encontrado algo que necesitaba, algo que quería, pero no lo sabía, sentía que había encontrado lo que no pudo tener, pero aun así requería, entonces escuchó a Ron murmurarle entre sueños:

— Somos familia Harry.

Entre sueños, el mismo sonrió. — Somos familia Ron.

**— Al día siguiente —**

Harry se removía incomodo mientras escuchaba murmullos, intentó volver a dormir pero su gran curiosidad no lo dejaba quedarse con la duda, así que algo fastidiado abrió los ojos encontrando primero que nada una desgastada camiseta, fue ahí cuando recordó que Ron lo había abrazado para que fuera a dormir, sonrojándose al hacerse una idea de porque había murmullos se separó de Ron y colocándose las gafas, buscó a sus compañeros de habitación.

Encontró a Neville y Dean claramente sonrojados, parecían niños que habían sido cachados en medio de una travesura porque hubo un imprevisto, en cuanto a Seamus, él tenía una cara escéptica, estaba pálido y tenía la boca abierta en una ‘o’ perfecta, pero lo que lo desconcertó más fue la presencia de los gemelos.

Fred y George estaban parados cerca de la puerta de su dormitorio, solo unos cuantos pasos después de esta, ambos pelirrojos tenían los puños y los dientes apretados, sus caras estaban completamente rojas, pero a diferencia de Neville y Dean en ellos podía apreciar la furia y no la vergüenza, desvió el rostro de aquellas miradas que lo atravesaban para encontrarse a un Ron despierto y que lo abrazaba por los hombros en un mero gesto tan fraternal y común como la amistad que siempre había tenido con Ron, pero en las expresiones de los otros solo encontró gran asombro y furia (esta última en el caso de los pelirrojos).

Tallándose uno de sus ojos — Oye Harry, ¿dormiste bien? Ayer estabas muy agitado colega — dijo esto último con un tono burlón, los gemelos estallaron de furia y salieron dando un portazo.

— Si, Ron. Dormí muy bien, gracias. No tuve ninguna otra pesadilla en toda la noche.

Sus compañeros de cuarto (solo Dean y Neville, Seamus se había ido en cuanto Ron despertó) soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, eso tenía más sentido que lo que se estaban imaginando, aunque por la cara de Harry él no tenía idea de lo que la frase de Ron había sugerido.

— Bueno, yo me voy a bañar. — Dijo Harry caminado con dirección al baño.

Apenas el de ojos verdes se hubiera ido, el Thomas y el Longbottom encararon al Weasley.

— ¿Qué fue eso Ron?

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

Ron sonrió con fingida inocencia.

— Yo no juego a nada chicos, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer mi tarea de pociones.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Dean y Neville se miraron.

— ¿Desde cuándo Ron hace la tarea de pociones? — Y Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.

**— Más tarde —**

El Gran Comedor estaba sumido en un gran alboroto, dos chicos de primero de Ravenclaw estaban en la enfermería por salir a los jardines del colegio, nadie sabía lo que les había pasado, así que todo era un hervidero de rumores.

Finalmente vieron a Dumbledore levantarse para tomar la palabra, puede que Harry se lo estuviera imaginando, pero le parecía que el director tenía un aspecto alterado y paranoico, como si algo malo le hubiera o le fuera a pasar, puede que ambas.

— Mis niños, me temo tener que comunicarles las nuevas medidas de seguridad que habrá en Hogwarts. Hace poco fui a Azkaban para tratar unos asuntos sobre ciertos presos con el ministro de magia, cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo que nunca había pasado, un preso logró escapar.

El comedor se llenó de chillidos horrorizados, pero Harry no entendía porque, es decir, entendía que había un criminal suelto, pero había gente que pudiera atraparlos ¿no? Según sabia había una especie de policías mágicos.

— Percy ¿Por qué están todos tan alterados? ¿No hay quien atrape al que se fugó?

El pelirrojo estaba pálido debajo de sus pocas pecas — No es eso Harry, claro que hay gente para eso, se llaman Aurores, son como los policías Muggles pero en vez de usar esas armas metálicas usan varitas, lo que ocurre que ese delincuente no se ha escapado de una prisión cualquiera, se ha escapado de Azkaban, la peor de las prisiones mágicas, hasta ahora se creía que era imposible escapar de ahí, después de todo, ahí hay Dementores.

— ¿Dementores? ¿Los que absorben el alma?

El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido — Si, esos. ¿Pero cómo sabes tú lo que es el Dementor?

— Lo leí en algún sitio — dijo para escapar de la conversación mientras Dumbledore explicaba que ahora tendrían a esas horribles criaturas en los alrededores del colegio, solo por seguridad.

— Es importante que ninguno de ustedes intente engañar a los Dementores, ellos no tendrían compasión de ustedes, es por eso que tomaremos las debidas precauciones, solo hasta que Sirius Black sea atrapado.

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos enormemente ¿Sirius Black? ¿Ese Sirius Black? El rostro de Harry se transformó en una mueca de horror que nadie notó (bueno, solo cierto Slytherin), Dumbledore no había mencionado lo que sea que el prófugo había hecho, pero dudaba seriamente que metieran por cualquier cosa a una persona en un lugar que albergaba cientos de Dementores, tenía que hablar con Sirius, y pronto.


	13. De delitos y uniones

Esa noche Harry tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama buscando una comodidad que no tenía, al final se levantó procurando no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, especialmente a Ron aunque la idea era tentadora, necesitaba un abrazo que le transmitiera la misma calidez que el de anoche, por lo menos algo parecido, pero no quería molestar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Salió por el retrato cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, caminó por los interminables pasillos de la escuela cuando chocó con alguien.

— Hay... eso duele — escuchó una voz de chico que reconoció al instante.

— ¿Blaise? — preguntó quitándose la capa.

— ¿Harry? — habló el Zabini sorprendido — ¿Qué haces tú en las mazmorras tan tarde?

¿En las mazmorras? Entonces Harry miró detenidamente a su alrededor, efectivamente se encontraba en las mazmorras, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado ahí.

— Yo... no podía dormir.

Blaise le sonrió comprensivamente —. Eso se arregla fácil.

El más alto tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts, llegaron hasta un piso en particular y se detuvieron frente a una pared.

— Blaise ¿Qué...

El Slytherin había pasado frente a la pared tres veces y ahora había frente a él una puerta salida de la nada, Blaise la abrió y lo animó a entrar —. Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry.

Entraron en una habitación de paredes obscuras y un piso claro, amplia y decorada con cientos de cuadros que se movían, saludándolos y dándoles la bienvenida, había alfombras verdes con los bordes plateados y en estas bordados con formas de serpientes, en las mismas paredes esos conocidos reptiles estaban pintados, a Harry le pareció que tenían vida propia. “Esto es muy Slytherin”

Blaise llevó a Harry hasta una cama que había ahí, lo bastante grande para dos personas, de sabanas rojas con leones bordados en oro y doseles dorados que tenían los mismos grabados. “Y esto muy Gryffindor”. Al lado había un buró de madera obscura con tallados elegantes y sobre este, una humeante taza con un líquido obscuro.

El pelinegro de Slytherin sentó a Harry en la cama antes de caminar hacia el mueble y tomar la taza — Adoro a los elfos de Hogwarts, siempre saben cuándo uno necesita bebidas calientes — acercó la taza a su nariz e inhaló un poco —. Chocolate, te sentará bien — puso la taza en manos de Harry e hizo que bebiera un poco, después se sentó en la cama y recostó la cabeza del Gry sobre sus piernas, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos.

— Gracias, Blaise.

— Esta bien Harry, me gusta hacerte compañía, ahora ¿qué te preocupa? Y no intentes negarlo, estas intranquilo por alguna razón.

Harry suspiró, no entendía porque, pero no podía evitar contárselo al de ojos caramelo.

— Ese prófugo, Sirius Black ¿tú sabes que hizo para ir a Azkaban?

Puede que fuera su imaginación, pero a Harry le pareció que los ojos de Blaise titilaron de tristeza al escuchar su pregunta.

— Si, se lo que se supone que hizo.

— ¿Lo que se supone?

— Si, bueno — Blaise se rascó una mejilla, sin saber por dónde empezar —. Para contarte esto, Harry, necesito que esperes a que termine de hablar y no me interrumpas, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría con Sirius.

— Bueno, según el ministerio de magia, Sirius Black es un mortífago, la mano derecha de Voldemort y culpable de la muerte de James Potter y Lily Evans — dijo este último nombre con una mueca que Harry no notó.

El de la mirada esmeralda hacia un gran esfuerzo por no interrumpir a Blaise.

— Supuestamente, cuando James y Lily se ocultaban de Voldemort utilizaron el encantamiento Fidelio, es un hechizo especial que te permite ocultar algo o alguien del resto del mundo, siendo una sola persona la que conoce la ubicación, se le denomina guardián secreto, bajo el hechizo Fidelio, no puedes encontrar lo que sea que se haya ocultado aunque lo tengas justamente frente a ti. Tengo entendido, que Sirius Black fue elegido como guardián secreto de ellos, pero inmediatamente fue a contárselo a Voldemort que se dirigió a su casa y bueno... ya sabes — dijo pasando los dedos por la cicatriz de Harry.

Harry respiraba fuertemente, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, pero una parte de él no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Sirius no podía haber hecho eso ¿verdad?

— Aunque mi madre no lo cree, ella dice que de todas las personas que ha conocido, Sirius Black es de las que nunca se pasaría al lado oscuro, y si lo hiciera, lo haría solamente para proteger a uno de sus seres queridos, mi madre estaba en el mismo curso que él y tu padre, pero ella iba a Slytherin, lo conoció más que nada por Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, además, ella dice que los hechos de esa noche son muy incoherentes.

— ¿Incoherentes?

— Si, en el profeta salió que Sirius Black después de que Voldemort cayera acorralo a uno de sus amigos Peter Petigrew en una calle muggle, dicen que se volvió loco, que lanzó un hechizo matando 13 muggles en el proceso, dejando de Petigrew solo un dedo, mi madre dice que eso es imposible, si hay hechizos que pueden acabar con varios muggles al mismo tiempo, pero no existe hechizo alguno que pueda dejar solo un dedo de la persona asesinada, mi madre sabe mucho sobre magia, blanca, oscura, neutral... no existe hechizo que haga eso, además de los antecedentes que tiene de él, mi madre duda seriamente que sea siquiera posible.

Las palabras de Blaise se hacían más suaves y lentas a medida que pasaban los segundos, las caricias en su cabello iban en aumento tanto de constancia como de ternura, Blaise incluso acariciaba su cara, Harry poco a poco se iba adormeciendo, entró en un estado de gran relajación y al final se quedó dormido.

El Sly acomodó a Harry sobre la cama y lo arropó, se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama, después pasó una mano por su cabello varias veces más, deseando saber lo que él soñaba.

— Muy pronto todos sabrán la verdad, Harry, muy pronto todos tendremos la vida que siempre debimos tener, con quienes son nuestra verdadera familia, y no con quien se decidió que debíamos estar, quisiera poder simplemente gritarlo para que lo sepan, pero debo ir despacio, o sino nunca me creerían, debo juntar las pruebas de todo.

Y así el Zabini se quedó dormido en medio de sus pensamientos.

— A la mañana siguiente —

Harry se despertó lentamente tratando de ver, busco a tientas sus lentes cuando de pronto, sin darse cuenta los tuvo en la mano, se los puso y buscó con la mirada a su amigo Slytherin, encontrándolo dormido sobre la silla.

— Blaise, Blaise — dijo moviéndolo para que despertara. El de ojos caramelo abrió los ojos con pereza —, debemos regresar a nuestras salas comunes. — Y el Sly se levantó para hacer caso al otro.

**— En otro lado —**

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo cuando sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo metió en un aula vacía, rápidamente miró al profesor Lupin que cerraba la puerta con un hechizo, trató de salir pero el mayor se lo impidió.

— Por favor no te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo.

— No - no tenemos nada de qué hablar — dijo un muy nervioso rubio.

— Te lo ruego, estoy muy confundido, nunca antes te había visto y cuando lo hago mi lobo me llama hacia a ti — Remus ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando sobre su licantropía con un niño al que acababa de conocer —, mi lobo te reconoce como mi cachorro, no tiene sentido alguno, yo nunca he estado con nadie, me juré no hacerlo para que nadie cargara con mi maldición, no pude haber tenido un cachorro, sin contar con que a leguas se ve que eres un Malfoy.

Los ojos grises de Draco centellaron con furia.

— ¿CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO AL QUE LE AFECTA ESTA SITUACIÓN? ¡MI LOBO HA DICHO QUE SOY TU HIJO! ¡TE RECONOCIÓ COMO MI FAMILIA! ¡UN LOBO QUE SIEMPRE HA RECHAZADO A MI MADRE! ¡UNO QUE SE PONE FURIOSO CON MI PADRE CUANDO ESTA CON SU ESPOSA!

El menor de los Malfoy respiró fuertemente, tratando de recuperar la calma.

— ¡No es tan sencillo para mí! ¡Desde que tengo memoria he vivido una lucha interna porque mi lobo incompleto rechaza a los que son mis padres! ¡Y ahora me está diciendo que no soy hijo de Narcissa sino tuyo!

Entonces el Malfoy se echó a llorar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, quería que ese desconocido lo abrazara y mimara, quería volver a ser llamado cachorro, y quería entender el porqué de eso, porque su casi lobo le hacía eso, ¿no se suponía que debían ser uno para no lastimarse? ¿No estaban lo bastante unidos?

Remus se dobló de dolor al sentir como su lobo interno protestaba por las lágrimas del niño.

— “¡ES TU CULPA! ¡SE SIENTE MAL POR TU CULPA! ¡ARREGLALO AHORA MISMO! ¡CONSUELA A NUESTRO CACHORRO! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE LA VIEJA CABRA DIGA!”.

Remus hizo caso a lo que su lobo decía, abrazó al pequeño rubio y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, acunándolo, acarició sus cabellos mientras intentaba borrar las lágrimas de su delicada cara, digna de un mago fértil, instantáneamente, ambos lobos internos se tranquilizaron mientras esas dos personas compartían ese abrazo reconfortante.

Por la mente de Remus pasaba un solo pensamiento:

— “No es solamente mi lobo quien lo llama, mi corazón... me dice que es mi cachorro, que debo protegerlo” — miró al aun lloroso rubio —. “No me importa como pueda ser esto posible, este dragón es mi cachorro”

**— Torre Gryffindor —**

— ¿Dónde estabas Harry? — preguntó un muy serio Ron.

— Yo... anoche no podía dormir, salí a caminar con la capa puesta y me quedé dormido en la torre de astronomía.

— Eso no es cierto, fui a buscarte en la torre de astronomía y no estabas, ¿A dónde fuiste realmente?

— Yo... — Harry miró a los ojos azules de Ron y supo que el pelirrojo estaba exigiéndole algo mucho más que una simple respuesta, razones, intenciones, Ron quería que le dijera todo, veía en sus ojos azules la desesperada necesidad de saberlo todo sobre él, y Harry se asustó, se aterró de que hubiera alguien que necesitara saber todo sobre él, se asustó de que hubiera alguien que quisiera protegerlo, se aterró de que hubiera alguien que lo quisiera a tal magnitud, se asustó, de que esa persona fuera Ron.

Y al parecer el pelirrojo lo notó y malinterpretó sus temores.

— ¿Es que tienes miedo de decírmelo? ¿No confías en mí? — no había siquiera terminado de preguntarlo cuando sintió al Potter abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo.

— Jamás, jamás, vuelvas a pensar siquiera que no confío en ti, eres mi mejor amigo Ron y nunca, pero nunca, pondría en duda nuestra amistad, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que quieras protegerme y te hagas daño en el proceso, los problemas, el peligro, Voldemort, todo está detrás de mí y no quiero perderte — Harry cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a soltar sollozos y lágrimas en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Ron lo estrechó más fuerte contra sí mismo — No vas a perderme, siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, no te preocupes por mí, porque ni siquiera Quien-tu... ni siquiera Voldemort — se corrigió — podrá lograr separarnos, eres mi hermano Harry, no tenemos los mismos padres, pero te quiero como a un verdadero hermano, no levamos la misma sangre, pero somos hermanos Harry y nadie va a cambiar eso. — Dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazando aún más fuerte a su amigo.

Harry sonrió en brazos de Ron, aun sin abrir los ojos — Somos hermanos Ron.

Y ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta, del resplandor dorado que inundó la habitación durante unos pocos minutos, tampoco de los curiosos dibujos que aparecieron en sus antebrazos, Madre Magia estaba orgullosa de esa emotiva declaración, y cumpliría el deseo de esos chicos, ellos serían hermanos y estarían juntos siempre.


	14. Dementores

A comienzos de octubre, Wood los convocó para comenzar los entrenamientos.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio.

Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.

—Oliver, éste será nuestro año —aseguró Fred.

—Lo conseguiremos, Oliver —dijo Angelina.

—Por supuesto —corroboró Harry.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó contento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el entrenamiento, a pesar de que su capitán hubiera estado muy extraño todo el tiempo, Wood había fallado al bloquear más de la mitad de las quaffles, se había caído de la escoba y cuando vio entrar al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se peleó con el capitán Marcus Flint (pero eso ultimo no era nuevo, lo nuevo era el sonrojo en la cara de Wood), aun así fue un muy entretenido entrenamiento.

 Cuando llegó a su sala común (obviamente acompañado del resto del equipo) encontró a todos sus compañeros muy animados.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en dos de las mejores sillas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astronomía.

— Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade — le dijo Ron, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios —. Finales de octubre. Halloween.

— Estupendo — dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato —. Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Ron, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo menor, tres personas miraron esa acción con furia contenida (los gemelos Weasley y Hermione).

— Fred, George, ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? — preguntó a los pelirrojos sabiendo que ellos, al ser dos años mayores, ya habían visitado el pueblo.

A los gemelos les brillaron los ojos por la pregunta — ¡Oh!, ya verás Harry, ¡te encantará! El primer lugar al que deberías ir es a Honeydukes, ahí tienen los mejores dulces mágicos de todos — dijo el que Harry sabia era Fred.

— También está el bar de Madame Rosmerta, Las Tres Escobas, la cerveza de mantequilla que sirven es realmente la mejor de todas.

— Pero sin duda — hablaron ahora ambos gemelos —, a donde no puedes evitar ir es a Zonko ¡La mejor tienda de bromas en Hogsmeade!

Empezaron un ameno recuento sobre todo lo que había en ese pueblo.

— En Honeydukes tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de _mousse_ de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...

Hermione frunció el ceño al oír a los gemelos — Hogsmeade tiene también un gran pasado histórico. Es un lugar muy interesante. En Lugares históricos de la brujería se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...

—... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lengüetazos —continuó Fred, que no oía nada de lo que decía Hermione.

Hermione abrió la boca para sostener una nueva opinión, pero en ese momento _Crookshanks_ saltó con presteza al regazo de Harry. Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca, mientras Scabbers colgaba sujeta a su collar.

—Bravo, _Crookshanks_ , ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Ron.

 _Crookshanks_ masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos llenos de atención hacia Ron, desde hacía algún tiempo que el pelirrojo sentía un curioso afecto por el gato, después de todo, libraba a la torre de Gryffindor de cualquier araña que pudiera molestar al pelirrojo.

— Crookshanks — llamó Hermione a su gato —, ven acá peludito.

El gato le dio una mirada insolentemente severa, era muy extraño, desde poco después que llegaran a Hogwarts Crookshanks había comenzado a rehuir de Hermione, una vez incluso la había arañado, nadie sabía porque el repentino odio hacia su dueña.

Los gemelos se habían ido hace unos segundos, cuando vieron que Harry lo único que hacía era acurrucarse cada vez más contra Ron mientras este le daba mimos en su cabello.

A Hermione tampoco le gustaba la escena — Harry acabas de tener un entrenamiento de quidditch, deberías irte a bañar o mañana te dolerá todo.

Harry un poco adormilado (pues estaba a punto de irse al quinto sueño) asintió a las palabras de la castaña, quito a Crookshanks de su regazo y se levantó para caminar con rumbo a las duchas.

Cuando llegó ahí pudo notar que los gemelos estaban bañándose, normalmente prefería ducharse solo ya que no le gustaba que los demás vieran su cuerpo, le molestaba la contextura física que tenía a causa de los maltratos de los Dursley, pero ese día iba más dormido que despierto así que lo dejó pasar.

En cambio los gemelos eran un caso aparte.

Ambos pelirrojos se habían dado cuenta de que el buscador había entrado a las duchas, pero como este siempre se iba cuando había alguien para poder bañarse solo no le tomaron importancia, en cuanto el pelinegro se diera cuenta de su presencia se iría.

Bueno, tal vez no esta vez.

Mientras terminaban de enjabonar sus cuerpos pudieron ver como el menor comenzaba a desvestirse, esto alteró un poco a los pelirrojos pues al parecer Harry no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Fred dejó caer un bote con Champú para que Harry los oyera y detuviera su actividad, pero el menor solo los miro de reojo antes de continuar desvistiéndose, ya no llevaba la parte de arriba del uniforme de quidditch.

Eso hizo que los pelirrojos se alteraran aún más, la camisa de Harry desapareció y mientras desabotonaba el corto pantalón que llevaba los gemelos le dieron completamente la espalda para abrir la llave de agua y provocar que un chorro de lluvia helado cayera sobre sus cuerpos, ambos sabían lo que el Potter provocaba en ellos, y aunque no habían visto más allá de su espalda el simple hecho de saber que el chico estaba desvistiéndose a tan poca distancia de ellos les enloquecía, se enjuagaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se envolvieron en una toalla para salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, sin importar a quien atropellaran en el camino y que sus ropas aun estuvieran en las duchas.

El de ojos esmeraldas ni siquiera se inmutó ante eso. Cuando Harry terminó de desvestirse abrió la ducha y se colocó bajo el agua, esta terminó de despertarlo y se sonrojo al recordar que Fred y George estaban ahí, se giró y grande fue su alivio al no verlos, aunque por alguna razón que ignoraba eso también lo decepcionaba.

Cuando comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el jabón se dio cuenta de algo, en su antebrazo derecho había un extraño dibujo, eran una especie de líneas doradas que parecían surgir de la parte interior de su antebrazo, se dividían en dos direcciones, derecha e izquierda, continuaban por el contorno de su antebrazo dividiéndose en más líneas hasta volver a unirse en la parte exterior del mismo, parecían una especie de enredadera dorada y brillante, en la parte exterior de su brazo las “ramificaciones de la enredadera” estaban entrelazadas de tal manera que se formaba dos letras igualmente entrelazadas, una H y una R, pero lo más curioso de todo, eran dos figuras animales que no parecían tener nada que ver con la enredadera, un león y una serpiente, tenían los colores de las casas de Hogwarts, estos animales estaban dibujados alrededor de la letra H.

Harry se bañó pronto para para quitar el asunto del dibujo de su mente, pero en verdad se preguntaba que podría ser, debería investigar. Regresó a los dormitorios de los chicos donde encontró a Ron ya sobre su cama profundamente dormido, se puso la ropa que usaba como pijama y se acostó a dormir, no llevaba mucho tiempo de conciliar el sueño cuando pesadillas comenzaron a invadir su mente, pero estas fueron rápidamente disipadas al sentir como su pelirrojo amigo se acostaba al lado suyo.

Ninguno sabía que un brillo dorado en el brazo de Ron lo hizo levantarse dormido para ir a abrazar a Harry.

**— Al día siguiente —**

Ron se despertó un poco sorprendido por estar en la cama de Harry, no que le molestara realmente, acariciaba los cabellos del más bajito mientras esperaba a que despertara. Neville, Dean y Seamus los vieron raro antes de ir a clase de Herbología, donde trabajaron con una Vainilla de viento.

Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba realmente emocionado por visitar el pueblo, no notó la mirada dudosa de Seamus. Cuando por fin estuvieron en Hogsmeade, Harry corría por todo el pueblo como niño pequeño en dulcería.

Honeydukes estaba abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry tuvo que contener la risa al imaginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Fred. En otra pared había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_ , que hacía los mejores globos, la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta; ratones de helado; crema de menta en forma de sapo; frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

En algún momento del trayecto se encontraron con sus amigos Slytherin (menos Astoria), Hermione se había ido en cuanto los vio llegar y después de un rato se unió al grupo Cedric Diggory, el Hufflepuff que Harry y Draco habían conocido en los campos de quidditch, extrañamente, Theodore parecía querer agradarle al Puff de quinto año.

Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles.

— Os propongo otra cosa — dijo Cedric, castañeteando los dientes por el frio —. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

Todos asintieron a la sugerencia del Hufflepuff ya que al ser mayor conocería mejor el lugar, caminaron por las calles blancas hasta que llegaron al local, afuera de él vieron un letrero que decía:

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los Dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

_¡Felices Pascuas!_

Blaise se removió incomodo en su lugar antes de dirigir una mirada a Harry, se alivió de ver que en su rostro solo había indiferencia por la noticia, después de eso todos entraron al local siguiendo a Cedric.

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

— Ésa es la señora Rosmerta, iré por unas bebidas — dijo Cedric.

Harry y su grupo se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa mediana, entre la ventana, un bonito árbol navideño y una mesa más pequeña, cerca de la chimenea. Cedric regresó cinco minutos más tarde con seis jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.

Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo. Todo iba bien, después de tomar algunas otras cervezas de mantequilla fueron a Zonko, donde se encontraron a los gemelos abasteciéndose de bombas fétidas, se unieron a ellos mientras volvían a pasear por Hogsmeade, pero entonces las cosas se complicaron.

Los faroles de las calles se apagaron repentinamente, al no ser de noche aun podían ver, pero el aspecto del pueblo era algo sombrío.

Fue entonces cuando a unos metros de ellos, los vieron. Iluminados por la poca luz natural que aún había, había varias figuras cubiertas con capas y que llegaban hasta el techo. Tenían la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón... Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...

Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos desesperados gritos de súplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.

— ¿Qué?

Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y varias personas... Estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Blaise le acariciaba los cabellos al igual que Ron, la diferencia era que Blaise estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de la camilla y Ron sobre la camilla, abrazándolo, pues Harry se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el regazo de Ron.

En otra camilla cercana se encontraba Draco, inconsciente y completamente más pálido de lo que ya era, se quejaba entre sueños mientras Theodore le limpiaba el sudor de la frente y Daphne le acariciaba la rubia cabellera, pudo ver a Cedric hablar con Madame Pomfrey  al lado de unos muy furiosos y visiblemente exhaustos gemelos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron, asustado.

—Sí —dijo Harry, comenzando a pensar en el ser encapuchado —. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?

—No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.

Harry examinó la habitación otra vez, Theodore y Daphne lo miraron, muy pálidos.

—Pero he oído gritos...

No pudo seguir hablando, la enfermera les tendió grandes trozos de chocolate.

— Toma — le dijo a Harry —. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

— ¿Qué era ese ser? — le preguntó a la enfermera.

— Un _Dementor_ —respondió Pomfrey, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. Era uno de los Dementores de Azkaban. Coméoslo —insistió—. Os vendrá bien.

Pasó por delante de Harry y volvió para hablar con los mayores.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? — preguntó Blaise con preocupación, mirando a Harry

— No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.

— Bueno, ese ser... el Dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos, y tú, tú...

— Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así — dijo Ron, que parecía todavía asustado —. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste al suelo y empezaste a agitarte...

— Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al Dementor y sacó su varita — explicó Blaise —. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el Dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el Dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...

— Ha sido horrible — dijo Daphne — ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?

— Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...

Harry miró a Draco, se encontraba vulnerable como nunca antes, Ron le respondió sin que siquiera preguntara.

— Él se llevó la peor parte, si de por si tú estabas mal, cuando el profesor llegó estaba temblando violentamente en el suelo, la señora Pomfrey le dio varias pociones porque se le bajaron las defensas DEMASIADO.

Y Harry solo pudo rogar, que el rubio estuviera bien.


	15. De lobos y veelas

Harry y Draco seguían en la enfermería, Ron, Blaise, Theodore, Fred, George, Cedric, Daphne y Astoria (que apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido corrió a verlos) fueron corridos de la enfermería por la señora Pomfrey, alegando que sus pacientes necesitaban descansar, Harry se quejaba de que lo hubiera hecho, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, Harry esta vez sí vio el brillo dorado en su antebrazo, le preocupaba lo que eso pudiera significar.

Ahora mismo estaba sentado en la camilla que tenía a un inconsciente Draco, había puesto la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas y acariciaba los blancos cabellos esperando que despertara, que estuviera bien, de repente, comenzó a oír una serie de gritos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido.

—... ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡NO PUEDE PROHIBIRME VERLO!

— No le estoy prohibiendo nada señor Malfoy, pero su hijo necesita descansar. Su visita no va a hacerle bien.

— ¿QUÉ NO VA A HACERLE BIEN? ¡LE ASEGURO QUE NECESITA DE SU PADRE AHORA MISMO!

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, por ella entró un muy furioso Lucius Malfoy que corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo, le dio una mirada al Potter que podría helarle la sangre peor que un Dementor y le arrebató a su pequeño de los brazos, comenzando a acunarlo mientras le susurraba a su hijo palabras de cariño, palabras que Harry apenas podía oír.

El Potter nunca pensó que tendría esa escena frente a sus ojos. Lucius Malfoy estaba cargando a su hijo como si fuera alguna clase de princesa delicada, le acariciaba las mejillas con una sonrisa dulce y revolvía sus cabellos de la misma forma, los ojos del Malfoy estaban de un color plata líquido, muy diferente al usual gris que portaban, puede que fuera su imaginación pero le parecía que el cabello del hombre resplandecía mientras susurraba al menor palabras tiernas y cariñosas, además de que esa mirada era inconfundible para Harry, amor, estaba claro que el Malfoy amaba a su único hijo.

Una punzada de celos inundó a Harry, desde que era pequeño había deseado que lo miraran de esa forma, a veces soñaba que su padre venía a abrazarlo mientras estaba dormido y lo arrullaba como el Malfoy hacía en ese momento con su hijo.

Sentía celos de Draco, porque tenía un padre que lo amara y cuidara, sentía celos de Ron, porque tenía lo mismo, incluso sintió celos de Seamus y Dean, cuando vio como los respectivos padres de cada uno los esperaban con calurosos abrazos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, sentía celos de sus amigos cada vez que recibían algo de sus padres, sentía celos de sus amigos cada vez que los veía ser abrazados por ellos, sentía celos de ellos cada vez que hablaban de cómo sus padres los castigaban o reprendían.

Cuanto quisiera el tener a alguien que lo guiara y corrigiera cuando se equivocara, alguien que le diera consejos y le repitiera cuanto lo amaba a pesar de que fuera un niño testarudo, quería lo que hace más de una década Voldemort le había quitado. Quería a sus padres.

Entonces vio al Malfoy mayor tensarse y a Draco despertar de golpe, en la puerta estaba el profesor Lupin que parecía haber corrido como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona, su cabello parecía estar mucho más veteado de plata que la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos brillaban en un dorado puro y parecía acercarse con algo de reticencia a ambos rubios mientras olfateaba el lugar.

Los ojos del Malfoy mayor estaban cada vez más plata, antes solo había tenido una leve tonalidad y muchas líneas que dividían su iris con ese color, pero ahora sus irises estaban completamente rodeados de ese color plata puro y su cabello destilaba un brillo casi celestial. Mientras que en el Malfoy menor su cabello comenzaba a emanar un aura color plata y sus ojos adquirían pequeños, casi insignificantes, matices dorados.

Cuando el Lupin estuvo frente a los rubios, el Malfoy mayor bajó a su hijo y lo puso en el suelo, Draco abrazó al profesor antes de tomar la mano de Harry y jalarlo fuera de la enfermería, el de ojos esmeraldas alcanzó a ver como el Malfoy mayor besaba al Lupin.

Harry estaba muy confundido, mientras más se alejaban de la enfermería Draco volvía a la normalidad, además de que estaba seguro de haber oído unos ruidos extraños antes de que salieran, como gruñidos. Draco se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, como si le doliera, probablemente eso ocurría.

De repente, Draco perdió el equilibrio, estaba completamente normal pero se había caído al suelo y se sobaba la cabeza — ¿Estás bien, Draco? — le preguntó acuclillándose a su lado. El rubio asintió a las palabras del otro y se levantó con la ayuda de Harry, pero no quiso que este le ayudara a caminar. — Testarudo.

Vieron a Ron doblar la esquina del pasillo y dirigirse hacia ellos, Harry notó que el pelirrojo se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo por sobre las mangas de la túnica, ¿podría ser que Ron también tuviera un tatuaje como el suyo?

Draco comenzó a caminar cuando Ron casi estaba frente a ellos, solo pudo andar un par de pasos antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara hacia atrás, afortunadamente Ron ya estaba lo bastante cerca y trató de evitar que Draco cayera, desafortunadamente ambos terminaron en el suelo, Ron encima de Draco.

El rubio se encontraba en una posición un tanto incomoda, nunca había tenido a un chico tan cerca debido a su condición como mago fértil, solamente a su padre y es que el rubio mayor era muy sobreprotector, en especial si consideraba que era parte criatura, pero eso no era importante ahora.  Draco se encontraba acostado con la espalda pegada al suelo debido a su caída, las piernas semi dobladas y abiertas, se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado al caer.

Volteó a ver al pelirrojo y se sonrojó por la posición en la que estaba. Ronald Weasley se encontraba con ambas rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, el problema era que dicho suelo donde las apoyaba estaba entre sus piernas abiertas, el pelirrojo apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, muy cerca de su cabeza, podía ver los ojos azules ajenos muy cerca de los suyos grises.

El pelirrojo también estaba sonrojado, Draco lo observó por unos segundos y después inhaló, después de retener el aire por la sorpresa, captó un olor agradable y volvió a inhalar, el olor provenía del pelirrojo, no le sorprendía, había descubierto que por su peculiar olfato todas las personas tenían un olor para el.

Draco sabía que era un licántropo, no uno completo pero licántropo al fin y al cabo, a él no le lastimaba la plata, pero si le producía cierta irritación cuando su exposición a ella era muy prolongada, él no se transformaba con la Luna Llena, pero su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor durante esta, además de que sus ojos se volvían de color dorado y comenzaba a desprender un aura que atraía al género masculino, su padre decía que era porque además de tener genes licántropos por ser Malfoy tenía sangre Veela, que por eso no era un hombre lobo completamente, de la misma forma que no era en su totalidad un chico Veela, todo era muy confuso.

El punto era que sus genes licántropos le daban muchas ventajas, como el ser más veloz, la audición aumentada, mejores reflejos y el que más problemas le había dado: su olfato. Era genial poder oler todas las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo problemático, aunque le servía para identificar en quien podía confiar.

Su padre olía a vino fino, excepto cuando estaba cerca de su “madre” Narcissa, entonces el olor se mezclaba con alguna especie de fruta pútrida, Narcissa olía a fango apestoso, su padrino Severus olía a frutilla y melaza, siempre que no estuviera rodeado de pociones, Theo olía a las fresas que tanto le gustaban, Blaise olía a una mezcla de mandarinas y limón, Daphne olía a Naranjilla, Astoria olía a frambuesas y cerezas, el profesor Lupin a chocolate, Harry olía a melaza y jugo cítrico, hasta ahora no había olido a Ron.

Acercó su nariz al cuello del pelirrojo e inhaló fuertemente, quería saber a qué olía el menor de los varones Weasley, era curioso, olía a una mezcla de campo, comida casera y alguna clase de hierba fresca, este último olor venia del pelirrojo cabello, Draco sintió como su lobo interno se acurrucaba placenteramente, complacido por alguna razón, lástima que su Veela no estuviera tan relajado, su veela interno se retorcía de dolor, y de anhelo, escuchaba como la criatura gritaba dentro de él.

— “¡ÉL ES! ¡ÉL ES! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA Y DISELO! ¡ÉL TE PERTENECE!”

Draco estaba mareándose, después de todo su lobo se había unido al Veela.

— “Solo él te merece, solo él NOS MERECE, ¡Él es nuestro y no lo dejaremos ir! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARLO IR!

Ron lo ayudó a levantarse, pero estaba tan aturdido que no lo había notado, el pelirrojo lo había sentado en el suelo, lo recargó contra la pared mientras se arrodillaba a su lado de la misma forma que Harry, ambos le echaban aire en la cara, Ron no notó (pero Harry sí) cuando los ojos del Slytherin se llenaron de matices tanto dorados como plateados, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Malfoy lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó bruscamente en los labios.

Harry observaba muy sorprendido, como Draco besaba a un shockeado Ron, el pelirrojo no estaba correspondiendo al beso, no al menos hasta que el rubio comenzó a desprender un aura plateada, entonces el pelirrojo sentó al otro en sus piernas y correspondió al beso sujetando las caderas del Sly, de vez en cuando ambos gemían en medio del beso (claro que para Harry esos sonidos no tenían nombre).

El Potter supo que debía detenerlos cuando vio la mano de su mejor amigo adentrarse en la ropa de su ex enemigo y que esos sonidos extraños (gemidos y jadeos) aumentaban de volumen, agradeció tener su varita en la mano y pronunció un hechizo sencillo:

— Aguamenti — dijo apuntando a ambos chicos.

Un gran chorro de agua salió de la varita impactando al Gry y al Sly, sacándolos de su burbuja, un asustado Ron empujó a Draco y salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido, mientras un muy molesto Draco gruñía por la interrupción, se levantó y caminó en sentido contrario a Ron, maldiciendo a Harry por lo bajo.

Y nuestro Gryffindor restante solamente se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar a Ron para saber lo que había pasado.

**— En la enfermería —**

Unos muy alterados Lucius y Remus se vestían lo más rápido que podían, es decir, ambos habían ido por el mismo motivo, comprobar que Draco estaba bien, no entendían como habían acabado teniendo sexo en la enfermería.

El Lupin se vestía cuidadosamente, su parte trasera estaba muy adolorida, sino fuera porque estaba tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho ya estaría gritándole al Malfoy lo bestia que era, el rubio platinado no estaba en mejores condiciones, acababa de hacer con ese andrajoso hombre lo que no había hecho con Narcissa desde que había nacido Draco, gimió en voz baja, acababa de serle infiel a su esposa, puede que los Malfoy fueran muchas cosas, pero se les había educado para siempre respetar a su pareja, y él había ignorado esa enseñanza hace no menos de cinco minutos.

Su Veela le estaba gritando — “¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESA BASURA! ¡TIENES UN TESORO A TU LADO! ¡NO DEJES QUE SE VAYA! ¡NO DEJES QUE SE VAYA! ¡ÉL ES NUESTRO!”

Remus abrió la puerta de la enfermería, estremeciéndose por los estruendosos gritos de su lobo, gritos que no solo le exigían, le rogaban lastimeramente que volviera con el Malfoy, el Lupin apenas dio unos pasos cuando se desplomó directo al suelo, siendo atrapado por los brazos del rubio, ambos hombres sintieron como sus criaturas internas gemían extasiadas por la cercanía, como les pedían más, se les nublaba la vista, iban a hacerlo de nuevo, lo sentían, pero el Lupin fue más fuerte.

Remus se separó del Malfoy y salió corriendo, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los gemidos lastimeros de su lobo. El Lupin dijo a la nada en medio de lágrimas y sollozos:

— Lo siento Lunático, Lucius nunca ha sido para mí, lo amo tanto pero él solamente ha jugado conmigo.


	16. Una razón para renunciar

Harry estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, la marca en su brazo había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más cálida y reconfortante conforme se acercaba allí, sabía que eso tenía que ver con Ron, no sabía el cómo o el porqué, pero de alguna forma esa marca lo hacía estar cerca de su amigo pelirrojo.

Estaba dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de tercero mientras revisaba la marca de su brazo, cuando Neville lo vio y lo arrastró fuera de la torre, Harry se dejó llevar más que nada porque nunca había visto a Neville tan decidido, ni tan sorprendido.

— Neville ¿Qué ocurre? — Fue lo que preguntó cuándo se detuvieron en los invernaderos, no le sorprendía, aquel era el lugar favorito de Neville.

El Longbottom se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo —. Harry ¿me dejas ver la marca de tu brazo?

El Potter asintió confundido, descubrió la marca de su brazo completamente y le tendió el brazo a Neville, quien observaba maravillado las doradas ramificaciones y las letras, aunque parecía confundido por los dibujos de la serpiente y león.

— ¿Ocurre algo Nev?

Neville lo miró con sus ojos brillando de emoción — Nada que sea malo Harry, es solo que ahora tienes un hermano.

— ¿Un hermano? — Preguntó el Potter confundido.

— Tu no lo sabes porque te criaste con muggles, incluso muchos magos desconocen esta información, solamente la tienen asegurada los sangre pura, esta marca Harry, es un vínculo mágico.

— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Neville.

El Longbottom le sonrió.

— Un vínculo mágico Harry, es un lazo mágico que une a dos personas por algún motivo en específico, estas personas pueden sentirse entre sí, pueden saber cuándo el otro está mal y en ocasiones muy especiales hasta lo que piensa. El vínculo mágico que tú tienes es el fraternal Harry, un vínculo de hermandad, si Madre Magia te puso este tatuaje quiere decir que tienes a alguien que te quiere mucho, que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, como tú lo estarías de darlo todo por él, ¿sabes quién es ese alguien?

Harry no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para dar con la respuesta. — Ron.

— Si, bueno, eso explicaría mucho el hecho de amanezcan en la misma cama.

Harry se sonrojó — Ron aleja mis pesadillas.

— No los estoy juzgando Harry, pero debo decir que tanto yo como Dean y Seamus llegamos a pensar que ustedes eran novios o algo así.

El Potter se escandalizó. — ¡No, no, no, no, no! Yo y Ron no podríamos ser novios.

— Me queda claro a ver la marca, descuida.

Siguieron hablando un poco de tiempo más hasta que Harry recordó que tenía que hablar con el pelirrojo, se despidió de Neville y comenzó a seguir los pulsos mágicos que la marca en su brazo daba, esta se mantenía oculta, Neville le había dicho que muchos magos consideraban ese vínculo como algo malo, no tuvo tiempo de explicarle las razones, pero le advirtió que mantuviera la marca oculta.

Estaba pasando por los jardines cuando se encontró a los gemelos Weasley, seguramente planeando una nueva broma, apenas lo vieron corrieron hacia él, saludándolo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, aunque parecían algo nerviosos.

— Hola pequeño Harry — habló el que pudo darse cuenta era George.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó esta vez Fred.

— Busco a Ron, ¿lo han visto?

Las sonrisas de los pelirrojos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por muecas que mostraban poco más que enfado, pero Harry no supo identificar que era ese "poco más", los mayores apretaron los puños de la misma forma que los dientes, un gesto tan parecido así como diferente entre ellos, George ejercía más presión en los dedos de la que ejercía Fred, además de que este último tenía el entrecejo más fruncido que su gemelo.

Harry se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, cuando conoció a los gemelos inmediatamente supo identificar a uno de otro, era casi instintivo, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba jugar a observarlos, buscar la más mínima diferencia entre uno y otro, reírse de la gente que no era capaz de reconocerlos, hoy en día no podía detenerse, observar a esos pelirrojos se había convertido en su inconsciente necesidad.

Los pelirrojos se calmaron al ver como Harry se sonrojaba repentinamente al verlos, ellos lo sabían, estaban enamorados de ese canijo con gafas (pero no sabían que su hermano también), se morían de celos hacia su hermano menor cada vez que lo veían con Harry, los dos años anteriores habían podido controlarlo, después de todo ellos iban al mismo curso y compartían dormitorio, era comprensible que Ron y Harry fueran a todas partes juntos, pero este año no podían quedarse impasibles.

Ron había dormido con Harry, y lo que era peor, demasiado juntos, desde antes de empezar este nuevo curso esos dos se habían visto demasiado unidos, normalmente era Ron quien seguía a Harry, pero ahora parecía que el Potter dependiera de su hermano, simplemente no podían soportarlo.

— ¿Harry?

Ron se había acercado rompiendo la ensoñación del trio, los gemelos lo miraban con furia contenida mientras que Harry parecía evaluarlo seriamente.

— Tenemos que hablar Ron.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?

— De lo que pasó hace un rato Ron, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas, claro que sabía de lo que hablaba su amigo, los mayores parecieron enfurecerse aún más.

— Además, tengo que contarte algo que me dijo Neville — Harry comenzó a carcajearse sin razón aparente —, no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar, a veces podemos tener amigos muy ingenuos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Te lo contaré cuando estemos solos. Ahora ven. — Tomó a su mejor amigo de la mano que se dejó llevar felizmente por él, ignorando completamente a los furiosos pelirrojos que dejaban atrás.

— En las afueras del bosque prohibido —

— Bueno, ¿qué tenías que contarme? — Preguntó Ron sentándose en el suelo junto a Harry.

— Lo que te iba a contar puede esperar, debemos hablar de lo que pasó hace rato con Draco.

Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello, Harry casi podía ver el humo salirle por las orejas —. ¿Podemos hablarlo luego?

— No, lo hablaremos ahora — sentenció firmemente el azabache — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Draco?

— Yo... Yo no estoy seguro Harry, un segundo estaba tratando de ayudar a que Malfoy se recuperara de su mareo y al siguiente me había besado.

— Pero correspondiste al beso.

— Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, cuando Malfoy me besó me sorprendí mucho, no me di cuenta cuando le estaba devolviendo el beso, ni cuando... — se volvió a sonrojar —... ni cuando metí mis manos en su ropa, no fui consciente de mí mismo hasta que nos lanzaste ese Aguamenti.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron no podía seguir hablando de ello, así que cambió de tema.

— Bueno... Adivina lo que me dijo Neville.

— Sé que tomamos Adivinación Harry, pero solamente Trelawney te puede contestar esa pregunta ahora — Harry sonrió divertido.

— Neville me habló de esta — se descubrió el brazo y le mostró la marca.

— ¡Yo tengo una igual! — exclamó Ron descubriéndose el brazo también —. Apareció en mi brazo hace...

—... tres días.

Ron se quedó en silencio contemplando ambas marcas, eran exactamente iguales excepto por una cosa, la suya no tenía ni león ni serpiente, el pelirrojo no entendía porque él y su amigo las llevaba, pero sabía que debía ser importante, no a todos les salía una marca en el brazo repentinamente y menos una que se pareciera a la de otra persona. Harry le explicó a Ron todo lo que Neville le había dicho sobre esas marcas, cuando terminó Ron estaba con el rostro radiante y los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Totalmente enserio.

Entonces Ron se tiró sobre Harry para abrazarlo y rodaron por el suelo un par de metros mientras se atacaban a cosquillas entre carcajadas, se acostaron sobre la hierba: llenos de tierra y trozos de plantas, pero enormemente felices, el pelirrojo observó a su nuevo hermano, era pequeño y problemático, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil, sabía que tenía y que quería protegerlo, ese vínculo mágico era el mejor regalo que pudieron haber dado.

Hizo que Harry se sentara entre sus piernas y acomodara la cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba su rebelde cabellera, cada vez que tenía a Harry tan cerca quería morirse de tristeza, su amigo no le había contado mucho sobre su vida antes de Hogwarts, pero sabía que no había sido nada bueno, bastaba con ver la expresión de tristeza que su amigo tenia cada fin de curso, y lo emocionado que estaba cada vez que había uno nuevo, además de la condición física que tenía su amigo, demasiado flaco y pequeño para un chico de su edad, no se habría creído que era de primero si no fuera porque le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts, la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry cada vez que alguien le regalaba algo, la ropa extra grande que llevaba en el baúl... cosas que podrían parecer no tener significado alguno, pero que te decían todo.

Enterró su nariz entre la cabellera de Harry. La gente solía pensar que Ronald Weasley era un insensible, pero si ellos supieran todo lo que se preocupaba por ese problemático chico que era Harry Potter lo pensarían dos veces. Ron había dejado varias cosas por Harry.

Una de ellas podría ser su amor platónico. Ron nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, pero secretamente gustaba de Draco Malfoy. Antes de Hogwarts lo había visto un puñado de veces y no se habían dirigido la palabra, resultaba bastante lógico, Malfoy: purista de sangre, Weasley: traidor de sangre, pero cada una de esas veces había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Cuando entraron a Hogwarts pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría intentar acercarse al rubio, pero con lo ocurrido en el tren ese tal vez se disipó, después se hizo muy unido a Harry y el hecho de que el Malfoy no dejara de insultar ni a uno ni a otro le hizo desaparecer cualquier esperanza que le quedara, pero eso no quería decir que el rubio hubiera dejado de gustarle, simplemente la situación no le permitía sentir nada por él. Aunque con lo que acababa de ocurrir no hace mucho podría tener una esperanza. Pero por lo pronto se concentraría en su amigo.

— Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa Ron? — Preguntó el Potter adormecido por las caricias en su cabeza.

— Te quiero.

Harry volteó hacia arriba para sonreír al pelirrojo —. Y yo a ti Ron, y yo a ti.

Ellos siguieron en su mundo, ignorando los tres corazones destrozados que los observaban.

**— Cerca de ellos, ocultos en unos arbustos —**

Fred y George observaban desde una considerable distancia al par de amigos, apretaban los puños al observar semejante escena, simplemente no podían evitar la rabia que brotaba de sí mismos cuando veían como su hermano abrazaba y acariciaba al chico que tanto amaban, aquello se escapaba de su control.

Ambos sabían que el pequeño Ronnie era muy inseguro, él no se creía capaz de muchas cosas, en especial si de conseguir a alguien "tan" cercano se trataba, ellos se habían dicho que a pesar de que les encantara molestar a Ron, ayudarían a su hermano en todo lo que pudieran, lo apoyarían si era necesario, pero... ¡No en esto! ¡No podían apoyarlo en esto!

— Gred — habló uno de los pelirrojos —. Yo no puedo con esto. Amo demasiado a ese canijo con gafas, de verdad que lo amo demasiado.

Levantó la mirada al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano, miró las lágrimas bajar por ese rostro tan parecido al suyo, fue entonces que lo entendió todo y sus ojos se aguaron también, ni siquiera necesitó escuchar las palabras que su hermano diría.

— Yo tampoco puedo Feorge, porque yo también lo amo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Sabían lo parecidos que eran, no solo en físico sino también en personalidad y gustos, ¿pero enamorarse de la misma persona? Eso sobrepasaba todos los límites.

Ellos habían crecido el uno con el otro, desde el vientre de su madre aunque no lo recordaran, incluso se habían hecho promesas sobre el futuro: "Cuando me case tu serás mi padrino de bodas", "Cuando tenga un hijo se llamará como tú", "Nosotros nunca vamos a pelear", "Mi primer hijo será tu ahijado", "Tendremos nuestra propia tienda de bromas"...

Tantas promesas que se hicieron, no podía terminarse así. Si no podían con el asunto de Ron, mucho menos con esto.

— No quiero romper nuestra promesa Fred, no quiero que dejemos de ser hermanos, prometimos que nunca íbamos a pelear, fuera la razón que fuera, prefiero dejar que Ron se quede con Harry a pelear contigo por conseguir su amor, ni siquiera podría estar en paz si el me correspondiera porque sabría qué te arrebaté a quien tú amas.

Fred le sonrió tristemente a su gemelo mientras lo abrazaba — Yo tampoco quiero romper nuestra promesa, ¿estás dispuesto a un sacrificio?, ¿una promesa más?

George asintió a las palabras de su hermano — Si Fred, porque siempre quitaré las bludgers de tu camino.


	17. Predicciones, lamentos e intenciones

Harry paseaba por el castillo perdido en sus pensamientos; iba por un pasillo cuando escuchó una voz que salía del interior de un aula:

— ¿Harry? —Harry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Lupin en un tono amable.

— Nada —respondió Harry; encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasas? ¿Quieres una taza de té? —Le preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Bueno —dijo Harry con entusiasmo mientras entraba al aula.

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

—Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. En lo personal prefiero el té en bolsitas, aunque imagino que tu preferirías el té suelto.

Harry lo miró. — ¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry

—Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —explicó Lupin, pasándole a Harry una taza descascarillada—. No parece estar muy contenta con que te fascine la Adivinación, pero eso no es un problema ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Harry, él estaba muy contento con su clase optativa, la profesora Trelawney era genial, un poco extraña, pero genial.

Miró como el profesor Lupin también se servía té suelto, conversaron por un rato sobre trivialidades de la escuela cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ocultar más su entusiasmo, Lupin le sonrió y le dijo:

— ¿Quieres leer mi futuro, Harry? — Le tendió la taza.

El Potter la tomó con ánimo y revolvió 3 veces los posos, volcó la taza y la golpeó hasta que lo consideró suficiente.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa — ¿Qué ves?

Harry se concentró en recordar todo lo que había leído sobre la Tesomancia —. Hay una especie de árbol, significa que te reunirás con tu familia — los ojos miel del profesor mostraron su sorpresa, no se esperaba eso —, el Halcón... — Harry frunció el ceño en este punto —... tienes un enemigo mortal y algo que parece una garra, no recuerdo bien esa, pero creo que estaba relacionada con animales salvajes — dijo ignorando la palidez de su profesor.

— ¿Fa-Familia? ¿En-Enemigo? ¿An-n...? — El profesor Lupin se levantó súbitamente —. Te-Tengo que irme, Harry. Será mejor que regreses a tu sala común.

Y Remus salió corriendo del despacho dejando a un confundido Harry detrás, quien al no tener la oportunidad de preguntar acerca del boggart solo tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

*****En otro lado del castillo*****

Draco corría hacia las mazmorras conteniendo lo mejor que podía las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos a causa de la escena que presencio hace algunas horas, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado no era capaz de calmarse, él se había dado cuenta, Ronald Weasley era su pareja destinada, tanto su veela como su lobo se lo habían dicho y no podía ignorar lo cercano que el pelirrojo era a "su mejor amigo".

Draco sollozó al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho: "Un lobo puede vivir con el rechazo de su pareja, aprenden a vivir sin la presencia de su alma gemela, pero la lejanía lo mantiene en un dolor constante, los veelas por otro lado... mueren en la agonía de saberse rechazados, no se cual es tú criatura dominante Draco, pero si es el veela... espero que no te rechace"

Bien, el Weasley no lo había rechazado, pero la simple idea de que podría estar enamorado de Harry le hacía querer morir, sabía que su veela no consideraría un verdadero rechazo hasta que no hubiera expuesto sus sentimientos frente a Ron y este le dijera que no lo quería, pero tenía mucho miedo por ese rechazo, todo lo que decían sobre las criaturas mágicas era cierto: "Para ellos no existe más vida que su pareja"

Draco tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si quería a ese pelirrojo recitándole palabras de amor y consuelo bajo la Luna Llena.

Al llegar a la sala común fueron otros sollozos los que le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo, ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas, podía ver al de ojos caramelo temblar por la intensidad de su llanto.

— ¡¡Blaise!! — El rubio rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, tratando de confortar a uno de los miembros de su manada, pero el grito de dolor que lanzó su amigo le hizo saltar.

Observó que la ropa de su amigo, en la parte de la espalda estaba cubierta de sangre, Draco podía ver las líneas que se marcaban de forma brutal dejando un pequeño charco rojo.

— Fue el profesor Snape ¿no es verdad? — El silencio de su amigo fue la única respuesta que necesitaba —, esto ya ha ido muy lejos, tenemos que decírselo a alguien.

No pudo terminar la oración cuando Blaise ya se había levantado y lo había tirado al suelo impidiéndole salir de la sala común como era su intención.

— Tú no le dirás nada a nadie dragón — dijo aún con voz temblorosa.

El Malfoy se molestó — ¡¡¿Quieres que me quede callado?!! ¡¡¡Por Salazar, Blaise!!! ¡¡¡Lleva golpeándote prácticamente desde que llegaste a Hogwarts!!!

— No es culpa suya... — murmuró el pelinegro.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad una vez más, siempre era lo mismo, el profesor Snape golpearía a Blaise una o dos veces al mes y les impediría contárselo a alguien, dos días después continuaría como si nada hubiera pasado y volvería a ver al profesor con una mezcla extraña de tristeza, cariño y anhelo frustrado. Sin importar lo que el profesor Snape hiciera Blaise siempre le defendería y perdonaría todo, era realmente enfermizo.

— Aún si no quieres que le pase nada, por lo menos debería saberlo alguien que lo mantenga vigilado y pueda detenerlo pero que no precisamente le condene, Dumbledore siempre perdo....

Una furia completamente indescriptible pasó por los ojos del Zabini, Draco sintió como sus muñecas eran apretadas con fuerza y el aura mágica de su amigo se volvía más pesada.

— Nunca le dirás nada a nadie... ¡¡¡MUCHO MENOS A ESE VIEJO MANIPULADOR DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS!!!

Draco sintió como su lobo se encogía ante la orden, Blaise era el alfa de su manada y el tono de furia en su voz lo hacía sufrir, estaba decepcionando a su líder.

— No-No diré nada — salió corriendo apenas Blaise lo liberó, ignorando por completo el murmullo del Zabini.

— No es culpa suya, que Dumbledore le haya puesto ese hechizo.

*****Algún lugar de Hogwarts*****

La espalda de Percy chocó contra la pared del aula vacía, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera sus labios ser atacados por otros a los que se había hecho adicto, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y correspondió al beso con fiereza.

Percy no podía evitar comparar a su irritante novia con su amante: le parecía gracioso que ellos fueran tan diferentes.

Mientras su corbata Gryffindor salía volando pensó en la primera diferencia y la más obvia: su amante era un chico. La homosexualidad no era mal vista en el mundo mágico, pero si en su familia, no quería ni pensar lo que sus padres harían si se enteraran.

Los botones de su camisa volaron mientras su cuello era atacado a lamidas y chupetones, soltó un gemido mientras jalaba con fuerza la corta cabellera castaña del menor, tan distinta de los rizos largos y rubios que poseía Penélope.

Jadeó en protesta cuando su amante se separó para desatar la corbata amarilla y negra de su cuello, desabrochó su camisa para mostrarle el cuerpo tonificado que le había dado el quidditch y continuó torturando de forma placentera al pelirrojo.

Otra cosa que Percy comparaba, era la forma en que llevaban su relación: Penélope estaba empeñada en que el pelirrojo la colmara de halagos y palabras amorosas, la besara todo el tiempo, la abrazara y nunca la dejara sola. Por el contrario, su Hufflepuff se conformaba con pasar cortos periodos de tiempo a su lado, en los que podían charlar, compartir un par de besos y tal vez algunas palabras cariñosas. Ambos eran chicos algo reservados y discretos con sus afectos, se querían, pero con frecuencia necesitaban su espacio y ninguno tenía problema con dárselo al otro.

La actitud era algo igualmente distinto: Penélope era linda y amigable, pero también mandona, dominante y terca, ella llevaba las riendas de su relación, quería que su voluntad fuera siempre cumplida por Percy. Mientras que su Hufflepuff era más tranquilo y dócil, su palabra tenia tanto peso en la relación como la del mismo Percy, aunque normalmente el castaño cedía ante el pelirrojo. Su amante era como el estereotipo perfecto de Hufflepuff: una cucharadita de miel.

Pero todo eso cambiaba cuando iban más allá de los besos. Percy solo se había acostado con Penélope en 2 ocasiones, y en ambas la Clearwater se comportó extremadamente sumisa y tímida, haciendo que en esa única situación Percy llevara las riendas en algo que a ambos les concernía.

Su Hufflepuff era todo lo contrario, a medida que las caricias subían de tono su actitud se volvía más dominante, era un completo descarado que no le dejaba participar en nada y amaba torturarlo con sus caricias, pero a pesar de todo se había vuelto adicto al toque del castaño. Pese a que les había entregado su virginidad a ambos de una manera u otra, su primera vez había sido con Penélope y se arrepentía un poco de eso.

Gimió al sentir como la mano derecha del Hufflepuff le baja el pantalón y los boxers, sin poder evitar pensar que su novia y su amante no podían ser más diferentes. Solo se parecían en una cosa... eran extremadamente posesivos.

— ¡Dejaste que ella te besara! — exclamó con furia mientras acariciaba el miembro del pelirrojo.

Percy tragó en seco al sentir la presión en su glande — ¡E-Es mi no-novia! — El Hufflepuff aumentó la velocidad — ¡No-No pu-e-do evit-ar que lo ha-ga!

— ¡¡¡Termina con ella!!! — Los ojos grises tormentosos miraron a Percy con desesperación y furia.

Percy intentó alejarlo, alarmado — ¡¡No voy a dejarla y sabes por qué!! ¡¡Si pudiera lo haría, pero es imposible!! ¡¡¡SI NO DEJAS DE INSISTIR ESTO TERMIN...!!!

No pudo continuar al sentir los labios del menor impactar contra los suyos, el castaño lo besó hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento.

— No me dejes, Percy —. Imploró en un susurro, mientras acunaba el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos.

Toda la pasión del momento se había disipado en segundos, Percy abrazó al más alto y volvió a besarlo, intentando transmitir lo que sentía.

— Sabes que no se terminará si Penélope no lo quiere, e incluso si ella lo quisiera me vería obligado a reconquistarla por órdenes de mi madre, Penélope es todo lo que ella siempre quiso para mí — pudo sentir como el menor se tensaba al recordar que su amor no era aprobado por la familia del Weasley —. Todo sería más fácil si Penélope no existiera.

Percy observó cómo los ojos de su amado se oscurecían por el odio y deseo de sangre, el Hufflepuff le estrechó aún más fuerte y susurró en su oído: — Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.

El Weasley gimió extasiado al escuchar el tono sombrío del menor, le enloquecía saber que él era capaz de provocarlo, que solamente él podía sacar a la luz el lado más obscuro de ese perfecto y honorable Hufflepuff, amaba ambas de sus facetas:

La dulce, protectora y cariñosa, que le acompañaba en sus más acarameladas fantasías.

Y la dominante, obscura y peligrosa, esa dispuesta a derramar sangre con el único objetivo de complacer sus caprichos.


	18. De líos familiares y romances

— Lo siento — se apresuró Colin a disculparse.

Había estado leyendo un libro acerca del último hechizo que el profesor Lupin les mostró, el castaño era usualmente bueno con la parte práctica de DCAO, pero la teoría le resultaba muy complicada.

Nunca había leído tanto como en los últimos días, pero los conceptos de DCAO se escapaban de su mente, y gracias a su nuevo hábito de leer incluso en los pasillos, terminó chocando con alguien, haciendo caer a ambos junto con todo lo que llevaban.

Colin gimió por su mala suerte al observar la corbata verde y plateada, de todas las personas con las que podía haber chocado, tenía que ser un Slytherin, obviamente su disculpa no sería muy bienvenida. Al alzar la mirada completamente para enfrentarse a su destino, se encontró con un chico de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos caramelo, que le sonrió con aire tranquilizador.

— Descuida, yo tampoco estaba mirando, aunque deberías tener más cuidado, la próxima vez puede que no choques con algo o alguien amigable.

El Slytherin miró con indiferencia el desastre a su alrededor, incluyendo el frasco de tinta que se había derramado sobre su uniforme, comenzó a recoger sus libros mientras le hablaba a un pasmado Colin.

— Últimamente es como si mi cabeza se escapara de mi cuerpo, tengo tanto en que pensar… — puso todos sus libros apilados a un lado y comenzó a ordenar los de Colin —… pero en fin, supongo que eso no te interesa, aunque definitivamente, ambos debemos ver por donde caminamos, solo para evitar percances.

Colin aún no salía de su aturdimiento cuando sintió como el Slytherin le ayudaba a levantarse y le entregaba sus libros.

Una pregunta lo sacó de su aturdimiento — ¿Tienes problemas con DCAO? Soy muy bueno en la materia, podría ayudarte si quieres.

— Soy nacido muggle — dijo preparándose para la explosión de desprecio.

El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó —. Y yo soy sangre pura, si quieres mi ayuda veme en la biblioteca después de la cena, estaré ahí hasta el toque de queda.

Un grito se escuchó entonces —. ¡¡¡BLAISE!!! ¡¡¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A HERBOLOGÍA POR TU CULPA!!!

El Slytherin suspiró frustrado antes de responder —. ¡¡Ya voy Draco!! — Recogió sus libros y acarició la cabellera castaña de Colin, no sin dedicarle al Gryffindor una sonrisa coqueta antes de irse.

Colin se sonrojó mientras veía al Slytherin marcharse, lo cierto es que no podía salir al completo de su asombro, había escuchado rumores acerca de Blaise Zabini, el Slytherin que era absolutamente amable con todos, sin importar tu casa, apellido, condición social, estado de sangre… decían que si te ganabas el desprecio de ese Slytherin en particular, significaba que eras idiota.

Colin no había creído los rumores, pero ya tenía la prueba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Los toposoplos te siguen molestando?

Se giró para mirar a su amiga Luna acercarse, era una chica muy linda, con su cabello rubio casi platinado y sus ojos azules que brillaban con sorpresa permanente, era una Ravenclaw de su curso que sufría acoso por los miembros de su casa, Colin admitió que Luna era algo excéntrica, pero no era mala.

— Estoy bien, Luna. Pero parece que acabo de conocer a Blaise Zabini.

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos.

— Oh él es muy amable, me ayudó a encontrar mis libros cuando Cho Chang los tiró desde la torre de astronomía.

Colin tuvo una sensación amarga en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

— Dijo que me ayudaría con DCAO ¿tal vez quieras venir también?

— No, no, no — la rubia declinó ligeramente —. La quimera es amigable pero posesiva, no verá con buenos ojos que llegue sin ser invitada.

La Ravenclaw se retiró a su siguiente clase, ignorando completamente el estado de confusión y ligero temor que había provocado en su amigo.

*****En algún lugar que no es Hogwarts*****

— ¿Sucede algo, Remus?

El castaño miró a quien le había preguntado y se acurrucó aún más en sus brazos —. No pasa nada, Fenrir.

Todos los que conocían el secreto de Remus sabían que Fenrir Greyback lo había mordido, y que Remus lo odiaba por eso… o al menos eso creían.

Remus había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que no se podía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, ni por lo que tus conocidos pensaran de ellos, se sentía muy avergonzado de haber hecho caso a los prejuicios de su padre cuando era niño.

Tenía 3 años cuando vio por primera vez a Fenrir Greyback, después de todas las historias de terror que su padre le había contado sobre los hombres lobo, había estado horrorizado de ver uno, pero Fenrir había sido amable, lo cual confundió a Remus.

A los 4 años, Remus estuvo a punto de morir por una maldición pérdida durante un disturbio en el callejón Diagon, si bien la maldición tenía un contra hechizo, casi nadie sobrevivía porque tenía un tiempo limitado para ser lanzado, Remus no habría llegado a San Mungo con vida.

Pero Fenrir estaba ahí.

El hombre lobo conocía la maldición a pesar de su nula educación mágica, era una de las que más le lanzaban cuando lo identificaban como licántropo, y al conocerla tan bien, sabía que en los hombres lobo tardaba incluso 3 veces más en hacer efecto, por lo cual ignoró el remordimiento de morder a un niño tan joven, en favor de mantenerlo con vida.

Remus se despertó 2 días después, sin secuelas de la maldición que le habían lanzado, pero con su madre llorando de forma inconsolable y su padre maldiciendo por todo lo alto a los hombres lobo.

El Lupin estaba devastado al enterarse de su nueva condición, años de escuchar hablar a su padre de los “terribles monstruos” que eran los hombres lobo, y la mirada de miedo en el rostro de su madre realmente causaron estragos.

No mucho después de que regresaran a su casa, un hombre lobo comenzó a merodear por los alrededores, Remus hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo, no salía de su casa por nada del mundo, se alejaba de puertas y ventanas, intentaba estar siempre con su padre o su madre (tanto como ambos permitían su cercanía).

Pero un día su madre fue a visitar a unas amigas y su padre tuvo que salir por una urgencia, al haberlo dejado solo, Remus se quedó a merced del hombre lobo… y fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

El pequeño de cuatro años recibió una disculpa del hombre lobo, y descubrió un nuevo amigo, Fenrir era divertido, algo caótico, sí, pero también una de las mejores personas que Remus había conocido, no se parecía en nada a los salvajes hombres lobo de los que hablaba su padre.

Ese mismo día Fenrir lo llevó a conocer su manada, la había amado, había chicos y chicas de todas las edades, aunque eran menores que Fenrir y mayores que el mismo Remus, escuchó cientos de historias sobre como la mordida de Fenrir les había salvado la vida, sobre como habían decidido que lo seguirían a donde fuera y el excelente alfa que era.

Remus había vuelto a su casa ansioso por contarle todo a sus padres, cuando escuchó como planeaban capturar y asesinar a Fenrir por haberlo mordido, supo en ese momento que debía quedarse callado, sabía que la intención de sus padres no era mala, ellos pensaban que Fenrir lo había mordido por malicia, no para salvarle la vida, decidió que Fenrir sería su secreto.

Y nunca se arrepintió de ello.

Cada vez que sus padres salían de casa, Remus visitaba la manada de Fenrir, escapando de toda la presión que suponían los incontables esfuerzos de su padre por encontrar una cura para la licantropía, Fenrir le había enseñado como minimizar los efectos de la transformación, aceptando a su lobo, fue Fenrir quien le contó sobre los animagos y Remus se encargó de sembrar esa idea en la mente de sus amigos.

Remus siempre seguiría a Fenrir, pues hace mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse como un Lupin.

Porque Remus era el cachorro de Fenrir Greyback.

*****En algún otro lugar que tampoco es Hogwarts*****

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Un pelinegro se puso la mano sobre la cabeza, su visión estaba borrosa, tenía una migraña muy potente.

Una mano le ayudó a sentarse y acercó un vial a su boca —. Bebe con cuidado — ordenó suavemente una familiar voz femenina.

Sin ninguna otra opción, el hombre ingirió la poción de gusto amargo, su visión se aclaró instantáneamente y la migraña menguó un poco, se encontró con un par de ojos caramelo que lo miraban con preocupación, parpadeó al reconocer a la mujer.

— ¿Charlotte?

La mujer le sonrió y le acarició el rostro —. Descansa Reg, lo vas a necesitar, al igual que los gemelos.

— ¿Fabian y Gideon? ¿Dónde están? — El hombre quiso levantarse.

La mano de la mujer lo detuvo —. Los veras más tarde, ahora descansa.

— Pero…

— Tan terco como siempre, bebe esto — ella forzó una poción para dormir sin sueños en su garganta y el mundo se desvaneció alrededor del hombre.

*****En la casa de los gritos (ya volvimos a Hogwarts)*****

— Hey Sirius — dijo quitándose la capa de invisibilidad. El animago le había hablado mucho sobre las travesuras que hicieron con ella.

El mayor estaba sentado en el suelo, hojeando el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado, con aire confundido.

Después de muchos días intentándolo, por fin había logrado encontrar un momento para visitar a Sirius, como pudo se escapó de Ron mientras este dormía, no podía darle explicaciones en este momento.

— Hola cachorro — lo saludó rápidamente — estaba viendo las fotos en un intento de recordar algo más. Pero encontré algo que no entiendo — le mostró una foto de su madre y su padre en su boda — ¿ella quién es?

— Lily Potter antes Evans, mi mamá.

Sirius frunció el ceño —. No puedo creer que Cornamenta dejara a Quejicus por la pelirroja.

Harry se quedó sin habla, el asunto de los dementores olvidado — ¿A que te refieres?

— No había podido recordarlo hasta ahora, pero tu padre fue novio de Quejicus durante gran parte de Hogwarts. Cornamenta se le declaró a finales de segundo y Snape lo aceptó a mitad de tercer año, fue poco después que Lu, motivado por el éxito de Cornamenta, decidió cortejar a Lunático.

Harry, tratando de mantener la calma ante esa horrorosa información, respiró hondo antes de hablar:

— No tiene sentido, Dumbledore me dijo que fueron rivales en Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall que apenas mi padre conoció a mi madre le declaró su amor.

— Eso es cierto, cuando James conoció a Lily pensó que ella era su pelirroja destinada.

— ¿Pelirroja destinada?

Sirius se rio — A los Potter les gusta decir que están “malditos”, pero en realidad solo son particularidades que se repiten en cada generación: parecerse a su padre pero tener los ojos de su madre, poseer una ceguera terrible, cabello indomable que nada mágico ni muggle puede controlar, ser un imán para los problemas, y por supuesto, todos los varones Potter desde hace más de 15 generaciones, se han casado con una pelirroja.

Sirius enumeró las características señalando dos fotos en el álbum, su padre y su abuelo, suponía Harry.

— Cuando Cornamenta conoció a Lily, ella le atrajo instantáneamente, James pensó que ella sería la pelirroja con la que algún día se casaría, por lo que empezó a cortejarla desde que iniciamos Hogwarts.

Sirius se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, para después mirar las fotos de James y Lily en el álbum y fruncir el ceño molesto, incluso gruñó.

— Cuando Lily llegó a Hogwarts venía muy bien acompañada por su mejor amigo Severus Snape. — Solamente la sorpresa evitó que Harry armara un escándalo —. Ellos vivían en el mismo barrio y Quejicus fue quien le habló de la magia, a pesar de que la pelirroja fuera Gryffindor y el Slytherin siguieron siendo amigos, pero Severus estaba enamorado de Lily, fue por eso que él y tú padre se volvieron rivales. Ambos peleaban por el amor de la misma chica, al menos por un tiempo.

Sirius le dio tiempo a Harry para que analizara esa información, pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo Sirius continuó.

Cornamenta hacía de todo para que la pelirroja le prestara un mínimo de atención, pero cuando todos creíamos que ella por fin lo había aceptado, por lo menos como amigo, botaba todas las esperanzas de Cornamenta con unas pocas y casi crueles palabras.

Casi terminando nuestro primer año se hartó de como la pelirroja lo trataba y comenzó a ignorarla, irónicamente ella comenzó a perseguirlo a él. Cornamenta con el tiempo descubrió que le gustaba cierto Slytherin de cabello grasiento y comenzó a molestarlo aún más que cuando estaba loco por Lily, en un desesperado intento de llamar su atención, hasta que en tercero decidió ser más directo y declarársele a Snape.

— Es una broma...— intentó auto convencerse.

— No lo es. Me acuerdo perfectamente porque es una de las memorias que recientemente volvieron a mi mente. Cornamenta estaba muy nervioso, se revolvía el pelo a cada rato y se acomodaba los lentes más veces en cinco minutos que en una semana, ni yo ni Remus sabíamos que tenía, él no nos había dicho que le atraía Quejicus, solo sabíamos que estaba actuando muy extraño desde que había dejado de perseguir a Lily.

**— Mundo retrospectivo: On —**

**Se podía ver a un James Potter sumamente alterado, ese era el último día que estarían en Hogwarts por ese curso, ya había terminado su equipaje y había recibido muy buenas notas, siendo su asignatura estrella transformaciones, pero el de ojos avellana se veía muy intranquilo.**

**— ¿Qué te ocurre Cornamenta?**

**— Nada Sirius, nada.**

**— Definitivamente le ocurre algo. — Habló Remus. — El solamente deja de llamarte Canuto cuando tiene una de sus crisis.**

**Pero por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron lograr que el Potter les contara la razón de su actitud.**

**— En el Gran Comedor —**

**El banquete de fin de curso acababa de comenzar, Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas y todos comían animadamente, después de todo era la última comida que tendrían en Hogwarts por ese curso, excepto los de último año, para ellos sí que sería la última de todas, James Potter se removía incomodo en su asiento mientras terminaba su postre, ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirroja sentada frente a él.**

**— ¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¿Me estas oyendo Potter?**

**— Déjalo Evans — le habló Remus — ni a nosotros nos dice porque esta así.**

**Cuando el tiempo para comer postres terminó, James dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, bajo la curiosa y precavida mirada de todos, pues no era ningún secreto la aversión del Potter hacia la casa de las serpientes, y menos de un Slytherin en específico, hacia el que caminaba en esos momentos.**

**De nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina y cabello negro (aunque en esos momentos estaba rosa) sobre los hombros, Severus Snape miraba al Gryffindor con toda la furia que podía albergar, era fin de curso ¡ERA EL MALDITO FIN DE CURSO! ¿NO PODÍA DEJAR DE MOLESTARLO SIQUIERA ESE DIA?**

**— ¿Qué quieres Potter? — preguntó el ahora pelirrosa reuniendo cada gramo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, después de todo, cada vez que los merodeadores le hacían una de sus acostumbradas bromas, sus compañeros de casa siempre se burlaban, al menos la mayoría de ellos.**

**— ¿Qué, que quiero? Solo dos cosas. Numero uno: arreglarlo — dijo mientras apuntaba su varita al cabello de Snape y recitaba en un murmullo algún hechizo, después pasó sus manos por la cabellera del Sly y esta volvió a su habitual color negro.**

**Severus no sabía porque no lo había detenido, bueno, la verdad sí que lo sabía, no sentía que Potter quisiera hacerle una broma, normalmente cuando quería se le notaba en la mirada, un brillo malicioso y juguetón en sus orbes avellana, pero esta vez sus ojos brillaban de pena y disculpa, algo muy inusual que lo dejó helado, a tal grado que no evitó esa caricia en su cabello.**

**— Y numero dos: te quiero a ti, Severus — dijo tomando el cetrino rostro entre sus manos e inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.**

**Oficialmente, el mundo estaba loco. ¡¡¿James Potter acababa de besar a nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape?!! Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí.**

**Al principio el Sly había estado tan impresionado por las palabras de su enemigo que no pudo reaccionar cuando este lo beso, pero en cuanto fue consciente de lo que ocurría lo empujó rápidamente levantándose en el proceso, para después gritarle con toda la furia que tenía.**

**— ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE POTTER? TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS VAN CADA VEZ MÁS LEJOS.**

**¿Una broma? Bueno, era algo pesada, pero tenía sentido.**

**— No es ninguna broma, Severus. Realmente te quiero a ti. Y la única razón por la que te he estado molestando desde un tiempo para acá es porque quería llamar tu atención, aunque fuera solo para que me atacaras.**

**Ok, esto ya era preocupante, no solo James Potter parecía hablar enserio, sino que era masoquista a más no poder. Ni el mismo Snape se lo creía. Por tal razón que comenzara a revisar al Gry.**

**— ¿Te sientes bien Potter? ¿Te has dado un golpe mientras volabas en tu escoba de quidditch?**

**— No me he golpeado nada, Severus — dijo tomando las manos del Sly y acercándolas a sus labios para besarlas, el Snape enrojeció —. Como ya te dije. Te quiero a ti.**

**— ¡BASTA DE BROMAS POTTER! — Gritó alejándose varios pasos hacia atrás. — Creo que ya tienes bastantes formas de fastidiarme, no necesitas una más.**

**James pareció repentinamente furioso — ¡Que no es una maldita broma! ¡Llevo desde hace un tiempo sin poder sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡No sé cómo, ni tampoco porque! ¡Pero no me interesa saberlo! ¡ME GUSTAS SNAPE!**

**Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral llenó el Gran Comedor.**

**— Estás loco — dijo girándose para ir hacia su mesa.**

**— Solo por ti, Sev. — El Snape se detuvo en seco al oír el diminutivo. — Y no importa que no me creas. Haré de todo para ganarme tu corazón, vas a ser mío Severus Snape.**

**Y el Potter salió del Gran Comedor dejando a todo el mundo con la palabra en la boca.**

**— Mundo retrospectivo: Off —**

— Y bueno, fue un gran Shock para todos, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Cornamenta no me hubiera imaginado que a él le llegaría a gustar Quejicus, aunque cuando le dabas una oportunidad no era tan malo.

Sirius estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia después de contar su anécdota, pero Harry simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿su padre había sido novio de Severus Snape?

— ¿Por eso me odia tanto? ¿Por qué mi padre lo dejó?

— ¿Te odia?

— En las clases de pociones… siempre se la pasa insultándome, dándome preguntas de cursos superiores para que no las conteste y quede como tonto, no hace nada cuando los Slytherin lanzan cosas a mi caldero, me culpa por todo lo malo que pasa en el aula y en Hogwarts.

Sirius frunció el ceño —. Eso no suena como Quejicus, el odia a las personas que se ensañan con aquellos que están involucrados en situaciones fuera de su control, su padre lo golpeaba por tener magia, me resulta difícil de creer que te haga eso.

Harry lo miró sorprendido —. El profesor Snape… ¿fue golpeado por tener magia?

Sirius asintió —. Al principio no quiso decírnoslo, pero cuando James fue a su casa durante las vacaciones, y vio de primera mano como Tobías Snape golpeaba a su hijo, bueno… Quejicus no pudo negarlo más.

Harry tragó saliva, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se fue sin decir nada, tenía mucho que pensar y asimilar, el asunto de los dementores no volvió a pasar por su mente esa noche.


End file.
